Tiny Dancer
by Chownz
Summary: A complete new direction. The past can either be a blessing or a curse? Time can either heal or drive those that you love apart, twenty years has passed but have things changed, or has she kept her vigil and waited for her 'one' true love....? Arohanui
1. Chapter 0

**Tiny Dancer**

Author Note: **Rated M**, but may change as or if the story continues? We shall see...!!

Kia ora, and Greetings. This is my 'very' first fiction for this site, so any advice and help that you can give will be greatly appreciated. Please be kind as I have a tender heart!!

The title of the story comes from a old song by Elton John, and is one that I haven't heard for many years. The reason now is that a few weeks ago I heard a techno-remix using the lyrics of the above title, and this along with many of the stories got me thinking the result being what you have here before you. Enjoy and I hope you like it, I will try to update at least once a week as each chapter is completed; unless you really **hate** this story!!! Kidding.

This story doesn't follow either the manga or anime, it is a complete fabrication of my imagination. Though throughout it many of the characters from the anime may or may not make an appearance, it really depends upon my mood and temperament – I am a **Gemini** after all!! And the current **happy** medications at the time **O_o**

Enough yammering, on with the madness....

DISCLAIMER:

_I** don't own Love Hina or any of her characters and such, they belong to Ken Akamatsu. I can only hope or wish I did.**_

**SCENE 1:**

The Present:

_Auckland, NZ_

_3.45am _

**_...Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_**

**_Ballerina, you must of seen her dancing in the sand_**

**_And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand..._**

A lone car driving along a lonely stretch of highway, very few cars are either following or coming in the oppersite direction. The weather is bleak the rain is pelting down upon the windscreen making driving a hazardous affair, travelling along in the middle of the night isn't something that most people would care to do. Even most sane people would rather be at home snug up in bed fast asleep than be here in the middle of a thunderstorm trying to get to the airport like batman on crack!!

**…_.Turning back she just laughs_**

**_The boulevard is not that bad..._**

The only thought or sound that kept the man sane was the tune that kept playing back at him from the CD in the car he was hurtling down the highway, the one tune that would make him shed a tear every time he heard it on the radio. And now here he is listening to that one tune over and over again as he is driving to the airport like his very life depended upon it. But why after all this time does this song still reminds him of her, its not like he has spent all of this time trying to forget her – or even all of them for the same reason why he left in the first place? He just had to leave he kept telling himself all those years ago, being forty he thought it wouldn't matter now, nor did he think they would care now after all this time. He knew that one day they would track him down to this country at the bottom of the world, he even changed his profession and name just to throw them off the track. BUT NO!! It's been nearly twenty years and they've found out where he lived, what the HELL is he going to do; how the heck can he say or do to change their minds of what he did back then?

**_...But oh how it feels so real_**

**_lying here with no one near_**

**_Only you and you can hear me_**

**_When I say softly, slowly..._**

DAMN IT ALL!! Why did they have to send him those letters, why could they just leave well enough alone and carry on with their lives. It's not like he was the only one involved with what happened to her all those years ago, now after all this time my luck has run out.

For the past twenty years since he left Japan, Urashima Keitaro has changed; from the days when he travelled with his close friend and mentor Noriyasu Seta as his 'part timer' and the tragedy that followed in Tahiti. It was too much to handle after that, he tried his best to keep going but there were too many memories of him and of what they did together. It was even worse for Sarah who couldn't cope and tried many things to ease the pain, but she just couldn't erase the memories. Keitaro tried to help even with what happened, but like so many times he thought of others rather than himself. But when it got too much he did the one tried-and-true thing he did so well – **run away and hide from every thing**!!

To him spending the years as a geography teacher at a local college not far from where he lived, and help training and running a local Kendo club gave him some measure of joy. At least for all those years life for Keitaro had been peaceful and enjoyable, his life in New Zealand wasn't as bad as he first thought when he came here to take up the teaching role offered by another of his friends Shirai Kimiaki. Who was living in New Zealand three years prior when the crap-hit-the-fan teaching all things Japanese to local rich kids in a affluent private college, and who managed to snag himself a wife – the daughter of a very wealthy media tycoon!

At least one of them found some happiness after all

But Kei couldn't complain after what he went through anything was better than what happened back then, and the things that were said and done that ended everything for him. But even now since then he always had a nagging feeling that some one or some thing would come up to him and tap him on the shoulder and say _"Excuse me are you.....?". _That one thought has always been there at the back of his mind as he strived to start a new life here in an unknown country, with unknown paths for him to travel down.

**..._Hold me closer tiny dancer_**

**_count the headlights on the highway_**

**_lay me down in sheets of linen_**

**_you had a busy day today..._**

But still I always wondered what would have happened if I just took that chance, what could I have done to keep her safe and love the one that was meant for me. If only I was five minutes earlier and she wasn't standing there, if only I called out or said some thing to her...

If only there was a way to take it all back and make my heart whole again, the life I led would be complete and my nights not so dark and cold...

**_...Blue jean baby, L.A lady, seamstress for the band_**

**_pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_**

**_Ballerina you must of seen her dancing in the sand_**

**_And now she's in me, always with me_**

**_tiny dancer in my hand..._**

**DAMN IT ALL!!!**

END SCENE

* * *

Well that's my first foray into the world of LH, please feel free to critique my tale and any advice you can aid me in becoming better would be greatly appreciated. I will endeavor to upload more chapters as they are completed each week, unless you really hate my tale!! Take care and God bless...

K


	2. Chapter 1

_Well thanks to those that have taken the time to read and enquire about this story, I hope you enjoy and please review and comment. Thanks_

_**DISCLAIMER**: As before I do not own property rights to Love Hina or the characters, they are the sole creation of Ken Akamatsu! I only wished I did... 'sigh'_

_Key:_

_speech: " "_

_thought: ' italics '_

_As they say **"On with the show folks!!"**_

* * *

**FALL FROM GRACE**

**_Chapter 1: _**

**_'...The heart ungiven; nor they who yield the soul._**

**_And guard the body. Love doth give the whole. _**

**_Its range being high as heaven, as ocean deep._**

**_Wide as the realms of air or planet's curing sweep.'_**

**_Love's Trinity_**

**_-Alfred Austin-_**

The rain had continue its relentless assault, by the time Keitaro Urashima drove his car up into the carpark once he arrived at the airport. The most alarming thing he saw was that the carpark was virtually empty as he turned off the engine and removed the key, but he had better things to worry about shaking his head he sighed to himself as he climbed out of the car and into the rain. Quickly he opened the back door and grabbed a large army duffle bag then slams the door, once checking that the car is locked and secure he turns and runs to the nearest shelter from the rain.

A few minutes later he's standing under an awning near the taxi ranks, and staring around trying to get his bearings, '_Okay now that l'm here where is the international entry.... Ah there it is!'_. Seeing where he needs to go he heads quickly to the main entrance, reaching into his jacket he pulls out his ticket and passport. As he passes through the automatic doors he looks around and sees mainly cleaners and security going about their business, looking at his ticket and trying to find out which way is the check-in area for JAL Airlines. Seeing which direction and the obvious sign telling him which way to go, he quickly walks and approaches the airline desk; a pretty young thing looks up from her terminal and greets him with a smile _'Wow! What a looker!!'_ ** EEP!!**

Even at 40 he hasn't done a less-than-perfect-outburst for years, and quickly looks around to see if any one else was within ear shot; good no one was near enough. But one person did hear him – looking down he could see the slightly flushed face of the young woman looking up at him still with a smile on her face, and Kei couldn't help and reach up with his left hand and rub the back of his head. "So sorry about that miss, I didn't mean any offense" _'what is wrong with me I haven't done that for years, and now here I am acting like a kid'_, Keitaro lets out a laugh as he continues rubbing his head and the young woman still blushing laughs and tells him that its okay. "Can I help you sir?" Keitaro stops and quickly hands his ticket and passport to the woman and she checks it upon her terminal, once done and finished with weighing his luggage she finally turns to him and directs him to the waiting area for his flight. Keitaro smiles and thanks her as he makes his way to where she directed him, when he arrives he sees that he isn't alone; in fact the area is crowded with people both young and old at least half look Asian and the rest a mix of European and Pacific people! But Keitaro was use to little surprises like this; at the college he taught at there were mainly Pacific and European and maybe a handful of Asian students, he didn't mind too much as this gave him more time over the years to perfect his english.

Which for some funny reason when it came to speaking his native tongue he found it difficult some times? But he thought this was because he hardly had to use it since English and Maori were the main spoken languages here in New Zealand, and he really enjoyed learning Maori which for some reason wasn't that different or hard from Japanese! And of course the women weren't a factor nor that he had an effect that most women would fall hopelessly in love with him – but being as dense as he was he never could figure that part out BAKA!! But living here he discovered a passion for the country and the places he could travel too, he learnt from what people would say "Four seasons in one day". And its meaning from being very sunny in the morning and hot to cold and frigid the next, one day he would be skiing and the next out on eight foot waves surfing like a pro (okay now he's dreaming skiing I give him that, but surfing – lets just say '**shark-bait'!!**).

But all-in-all life has been **sweet** _(kiwi slang meaning great, good, fantastic!)_ and even though Shirai-san was there to help him when he got here, he found that he could quickly adjust to the life style and when he found the many Japanese bars and restaurants in the city; it made life that much better. So Keitaro did not suffer from the usual pangs of loneliness and depression that occurs when starting anew in a strange place, rather he enjoy and embraced it savoring all the new experiences he could discover and the multitudes of people he met each day. He smiled as he looked for a place to rest and thought of the things he did over the years, and among the passengers waiting for the flight he saw an empty seat, seeing that no one had claimed it he quickly took it and sat down with a loud sigh coming from his lips. _'MAN!'_ I didn't know I was that tired he thought as he looked around sheepishly and apologized to a family that was seated next to him. An older woman who appeared to be the mother of the three kids that were running around at that moment and an older man leaning back in a chair looked to be asleep, turned around and smiled to him before that its okay before turning back and calling out to two of the boys to keep the noise down.

Keitaro just smiled and leaned back into the chair stretched out his legs and smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment, just feeling relaxed for the first time this week since he arrived home....

_**Flashback**_

_One thing that could be counted on was that this school term was going to be hectic, not only Keitaro Urashima had to arrange his classes for the next ten weeks. But he also had to figure out how the roster for the kendo classes were going to go as three of the six sensei's were leaving for Japan next week, on an exchange program for the next six months! And on top of that Shirai-san still expected him to meet him on Friday night after work – another hard session of male bonding – as usual?... **KAMPAI!!**_

_But this was pretty much his life; between teaching, kendo and Shirai-san, there was not much time for any thing else. Okay that's entirely true. He did have seven weeks off during the year as apposed to one or two back in Japan, but each day was a sixteen hours hard grind for him. So today wasn't that much different his last teaching class was with thirty year 13 students (think of high school or upper secondary!), which everyone was in attendance funny his classes were always full even on a last session of the week!! And as usual he had to dodge the usual comments from his female students enquiring what "Sir" *was doing on a Friday night, ignoring the fact that he was not only their teacher but old enough to be their father!! Though he always found it amusing he could never get over the fact that no matter how old he was, on the outside he still looked and moved like he was a twenty-five years old. This was a side-effect of his families trait of being an immortal, though not being a complete immortal he could in theory die or be killed - which he wasn't wanting to explore any time soon mind you!_

_So driving home after a long day Keitaro wound his way among the traffic heading along at a steady pace not wanting to speed, and just enjoying the sights and sounds all around him. It was a hot sunny afternoon with a dry breeze drifting above as he smiled to himself, looking around at the bright clear beaches and the blue skies above 'sigh' he thought 'maybe a quick swim might be in order before heading home might ease some of the tension?'. But deep down he thought 'NAH!' Shirai-san will know the best remedy for that 'WOMEN, SAKE AND KARAOKE!!'. He laughed out loud when he thought of last Friday when he and Shirai-san where out on the town coming back to his place at three o'clock in the morning totally wasted leaning on each other, waking up the whole neighborhood with their sad rendition of the Eagle's song 'Take It Easy'. At least they made some fans – in the form of shoes, pot plants, cats, dogs, verbal abuse and death threats to shut the hell up!! But the funniest part was Shirai-san wife waiting for them on the door step with the look of come-now-or-I-shall-kill-you-slowly... Very slowly._

_Quickly Keitaro woke up from his day dreaming 'not a good idea to do that while one is driving!' he looked around and realised that he was nearing the street to where he lived, not a bad home he thought; two bedrooms, large lounge, decent sized dinning and kitchen, ample sized bathroom and a good sizable backyard. But the one thing that surprised him and made him laugh was the previous tenant had planted four banana trees that gave he most delicious fruit all year round? Which was weird to say the least! But it was home and it gave him peace – and it was his little kingdom. So driving along he came to his driveway and slowed down before turning of the street, as he drove up he glanced to his left and saw something in the letter box as he passed 'I'll get that later'. And continued up the driveway and the automatic doors opened on the garage and he drove inside, once the car was turned off he went inside and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge after he dropped all his work on the dinning table. He went to the lounge area turned on the stereo and sat down to enjoy his beverage, suddenly his eye brows rose up when he heard a familiar but haunting song that he hadn't heard from in years. The tune he knew well but the artist he couldn't place, but when the chorus came on he couldn't help it, he became emotional started shaking and without realizing it he was crying!!_

_**'WHAT THE FUCK!!'**_

_'What is going on? I...I...need another beer fast!' Holy cow what came over me he thought, 'okay Kei get a grip its been along day but that doesn't mean that you're lost your marbles. C'mon big guy you had a long day but its not the end of the world, yes another beer will do the trick'. After another beer or two – make that four or five folks! Keitaro realised that he knew there was something he forgot to do when he came home, thinking for about another five minutes he remembered that there was some thing in the mail box when he arrived home. So on slow but deliberate steps he made his way down the driveway to the letter box, when he opened the back flap to retrieve what was inside feeling some thing large and bulky he pulled the contents out. He looked at his right hand at what was there and frowned, it was a parcel no bigger than a VHS case (hands up who remembers what those are!!) turning it over he saw in perfect english his name and address. But looking closely he saw not one but three stamps and a series of watermarks, 'gasp' he couldn't believe what he was seeing; it can't be he thought. Turning the parcel over he saw no return address or anything else, for the complete parcel was heavily taped and nothing else was visible. _

_So he turned and for the first time in ages he ran back through the front door slamming it shut he headed for the dining room, he placed the parcel on the table and went to the kitchen to find a knife to open it. Upon returning his heart was pounding in his chest and he felt that he was sweating through his entire body, he couldn't stop trembling as he drew near to the object sitting on the table. He could swear he could hear it laugh at him and then slowly started to **scream** his name, shaking his head to clear his thoughts he reached out with his left hand to hold it while with the right he bought the knife to bear onto the seam that would cut and release its contents for him. Very slowly he cut away the tape and opened the parcel to pour the contents onto the table, he looked as when he placed the now empty box back down that it contained a small bundle of letters all tied up with blue and white ribbons? Slowly he untied the bundle and laid them out to see them better he picked one up to look closely, they weren't much just letters with the same stamps and watermarks upon them. But for some reason most of them had various addresses written on them that had been crossed out and others written in their place, funny why would someone do that he thought?_

_He stood there looking at the front of each letter and they too bore the same corrections, some one or person had written an address upon each letter then crossed them out to replace them with another! But what caught his attention was that the handwriting was the same for each letter, now his curiosity was aroused there were seven letters all in different types of envelopes he wondered who or why they were sent to him like this? Slowly he turned each one over to view the backs, once done he was able to get a closer look and saw that unlike the box each one had a return address. Looking closely he not only saw them clearly but his eyes went wider and his jaw began to slowly but surely drop till he swore it hit the floor with a 'thud!'. '**No it can't be.... No fucking way they knew where he was living... How, Why, Oh KAMI IT CAN'T BE' **His mind kept screaming at him, its claws he could feel on his shoulders slowly digging its talons into his flesh and bone. He could feel no pain, no blood drew forth, only his heart pounding in time with every scream that echoed from his core. He looked closer to be sure that it was what he saw but he didn't want to believe it none the less...._

**Miss Mutsumi Otohime**

**Hinata House**

**1 Hinata Street**

**Hinata City, Kanagawa Pref.**

**Kyoto, Japan**

_He could swear he could hear it laugh at him and then slowly started to **scream** his name, now it was joined by many others screaming his name. Screaming for blood....._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Phew!! That was hard work, hope this satisfies your hunger for a bit longer. As usual comments and advice would be most appreciated. My apologies for the address at the end, I'm not sure if it is correct if someone knows the proper way to write a postal address currently from Japan – please let me know

Ka kite ano

K

A/N: * Sir is used as Sempai and Sensei aren't used in NZ, they are more commonly used by those currently taking part in martial arts and such. But things are slowly changing.

K


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey once again I'm on a roll (hope it lasts!). Please keep reviewing and such, sorry for dragging out the last chapter – I wont do it again._

_**DISCLAIMER**: As usual as before, I wish therefore I don't..... 'sigh'_

_**Now once more into the breech....**_

* * *

**ON BENDED KNEE**

CHAPTER:2

**YAWN!!** _What the_? Keitaro woke up with a start! Quickly looking around trying to figure out where the heck he was, then realizing and smiling to himself that every thing was okay. At least it wasn't too noisy and warm enough so not to be overbearing, but Keitaro felt a bit unsettled? He felt something tugging his leg, gazing to his right with slightly blurry eyes he saw a child standing looking at him! Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noticed it was a young girl about eight or nine years old, she stood there smiling at him; he felt a gentle tug to his heart? Her skin was tanned and not only did she have the most piercing blue eyes, but along with her blond hair he could swear that she had a purple dot on her forehead!?!

It took him some time to shake the thoughts from his head and then looked down to the girl to say "Hello" which the girl replied "Ohayou gozaimasu", this surprised him as someone so young could speak perfect Japanese! So following her lead he replied "douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" this made the girl smile even more, she placed her tiny hands on his lap then asked "onamae wa?" which he returned her smile saying "watashi no namae wa Urashima-san desu". She clapped both of her hands together replying "watashi wa Tome-imouto to moushimasu", they carried on with their conversation while occasional laughing to one another and not before long the girl ended up sitting on his lap while they were still talking to each other. All through this without them both realizing they had attracted the attention of many of their fellow passengers, looking on and smiling to one another, watching a man and a child enjoying a conversation in perfect japanese! This carried on until Keitaro realised that they had an audience he stopped talking to the girl whose name he discovered was Tome, and looked up and apologized to everyone; but was greeted with a round of applause from those gathered around them. Being a cheeky sort he stood up and gave a bow to the appreciated crowd!

The girl just stood their with a huge smile on her face when a voice called to her, the older woman that Keitaro met earlier came up and spoke to the girl "Tome where did you get too!" she knelt down and kissed her daughter on the cheeks before lifting her up in her arms. She turned to Keitaro "I'm sorry if my daughter has been bothering you sir" Keitaro just smiled to her "No that's okay, we had a interesting conversation, mind me asking where did she learn to speak so well?". The woman went on to explain that her husband and her use to live in Japan about ten years ago, and during that time he was a lecturer at Todai University. And during that time they both lived at a large inn about an hours ride by train, it is a beautiful place on a hill overlooking the city. At their stay there a woman who ran the place also taught japanese to the tenant's children, it was there that she taught Tome when she was only three years old!! Keitaro just smiled as he silently thought _'I wonder?'_ but didn't press her to find out more. She smiled that she had to return to the rest of her children to get ready to board, with that she thanked him for entertaining Tome and turned to leave. Looking over her mother's shoulder Tome look back to him and waved while calling out to him "ki o tsukete Urashima-san!!" He laughed as he called out "dou itashimashite Tome-chan!" when she heard that her smile could have been mistaken for a mini-sun shining all around them. Keitaro smiled and turned to sit down once again until he heard from above the call over the P.A calling for passengers for his flight to prepare to board, so with a smile still on his face he collected his carry on luggage and made his following the crowd to the boarding gate.

Thirty **LONG** minutes later their jet had just left the airport and reached its altitude before heading directly to Japan, Keitaro then began to relax in his seat and turned to look out of the passenger window looking down to view the deep green ocean of the South Pacific, and looking of into the distance seeing that the sun was just coming up over the horizon_ 'I wonder if that's a sign, good or bad?'_. As he watched the sun peering at him in all her glory of red, yellow and orange through the clouds, like some slow rousing lover enjoying her prized catch as he slept before her. He shuddered to himself before reprimanding 'BAKA! Don't start now just get some sleep and let Kami deal with the rest!', so Keitaro leaned back into his seat closed the blind on the window slipped on his headphones; and slowly drifted off to sleep....

**HINATA INN**

_**RING, RING....RING, RING....click!! **_

"_Konban wa Hinata Inn, Otohime-san speaking how can I help you!" _

"_Yes, you say he has already?"_

"_Are you sure you weren't seen?"_

"_No that's okay, I'm sure he wouldn't he recognized you if he did!"_

"_When is his plane arriving?"_

"_Okay I shall wait for your call"_

"_You shouldn't have, there was no call for that"_

"_Why thank you for everything, no I mean it, thank you"_

"_Why, yes I shall be here... if he should come?"_

"_No thank you once again for everything, I hope it will turn out alright"_

"_Take care"_

"_Sayounara Konno-san"_

_**CLICK!!**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Well that's another one out of the way, sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other two. Also my apologises for the use of japanese conversations, I hope that I didn't offend people with the use whether incorrectly or not. I'm still learning myself! The first conversation is greetings and exchanging names, the second one is farewell and saying take care and saying the same. If you need more explanation I shall include it in the next chapter, well that's it for now you know what comes next folks?

_**Read, review and crush my heart!!**_ **Kidding...**

K


	4. Chapter 3

_We'll here we go again folks!! I apologize for the delay, just been very busy for the past few days; with my sanity!?! Thanks for the kind reviews, I'll try and improve as the story progresses. Oh! And I forgot to say that the young girl in the last chapter (Tome), I made a mistake with her name; it should have been Tomei and not Tome! Sorry_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I wish...therefore I don't own squat!! * **sigh** *_

_**Lower the lights, and raise the curtains....**_

* * *

Chapter 3: **FORGIVNESS**

**16 hrs later:**

Some things are a 'given' when flying on long flights?:

1. People when crowded in a confined space will bitch and moan!

2. When one is asleep they don't realize that certain body functions can be heard by other passengers!!

3. Children will wake up at any notice, and cry!

4. Never scratch that '**itch**' when half-asleep – especially when seated next to beautiful woman!!

5. Snoring not matter where one is; is never a good thing no matter what you think!!

6. And lastly – when having a 'special' dream... Don't ever call out that 'special' persons' name!! **PERVERT**!!

But this was absolutely no concern to Keitaro when he was awakened by a gentle tap, by a very young and lovely stewardess. So with a smile and a nod he turned around and bought his seat into an upright position, looking around he could see other passengers begin to wake in the same fashion as he. He wasn't worried as much because sitting here in first class was a blessing compared to the poor souls in economy class, and he smiled to himself over how lucky he was. Earlier when he was one of those 'poor souls' he was asleep but was woken up by a stewardess, and was told that there was a mistake on their part! He was somehow directed to the wrong seat when he boarded, and excusing himself he was led to his now luxurious and opulent seating in first class '_Ah! Life is good'_ . He didn't worry about what may or may not happen when he arrives in Japan, all that mattered right now was breakfast and the sounds from his stomach agreed with him!

After enjoying his meal he got up and washed, when he returned he took out a very worn green book from his carry on luggage slowly thumbing through the pages. Until he came to a drawing of a group of females each one drawn as they appeared to be in the middle of bathing wearing very little, and not realizing that they were being 'spied' upon. Keitaro smiled to himself and remembered the 'special' invention that Kaolla he given him, with her special wink and smile as she defied gravity by running along the walls and ceiling towards her room! Keitaro thought why she gave it to him and wondered what would happen if he tried it – thoughts of bright lights and flying while one's backside is on fire caused him to shudder, but then as a man that other side kept screaming in his mind _'Grow a pair you sad excuse for a male!!'_ . So with a shrug and a sigh he attached the device around his fore-arm and remembering the simple instructions from Kaolla, he simply pressed the big red button and waited for what seemed like ages? What happened next was the most wonderful experience that any man would have gladly given 'his-left-one' for!! He never could trust or believe that anything Kaolla built would last let alone work with the usual 'consequences' occurring, but he was glad that this was the 'one' exception to the rule.

Now being totally '**invisible**' to not only the other tenants but to everything else around him, he thought _'payback is a bitch!'_ which found him sitting in the spring listening to the girls chatting about the usual crap; and drawing them with utmost glee!! _'I'm a lucky bastard! I'm a lucky bastard! I'm a lucky bastard...' _his mind was having a party and if they could see him not only his face was the brightest shade of red, but his entire body followed suit!!

Snapping out of his day dream; Keitaro smiled as he looked around '_they never found out what happened...never did'_, suddenly he heard the announcement that he was dreading; they were descending and making preparations to land. Quickly he put the book back in his bag and clicked his seatbelt in place, taking a deep breath he waited for the engines to change their pitch to signal that they were heading into land. '_I don't mind flying...but its the damn take offs and landings that scare the crap outta me!!'_ his mind was racing giving him a mental picture of their jet plunging into to pacific ocean in a ball of fire!! But the Gods must have been awake today as his flight experienced no mishaps and thirty minutes later he looked out of the window, and down below he could see the city of Tokyo coming into view. The many different lights from up here reminded him off multi-colored lights blinking on a christmas tree, he didn't smile nor did he sigh but waited for that sound that told that all of their wheels had touched down! Then and only then did he realized that he had been holding his breath, and letting out a very loud 'whooshing' sound he smiled and rubbed the back of his head at the same time apologizing to the other passengers staring at him?.

Waiting at the terminal to collect his duffel bag from the carousel that carried luggage from their flight, he then headed through customs without any mishaps. Once clear it took him awhile to figure out where to go from terminal two, taking in the scenery and looking at the signs around him he found where he needed to go. Locating the escalators that carried passengers down to the lower levels where the train station was, that came and went every twenty minutes or so – depending where one was headed too! He remarked to himself of how crowded the place was even at this time of night, the place was packed with people going into every direction imaginable; he could only guess where? He was lucky that he stood over the general crowd and could see clearly, and saw where the platform was that took passengers to Shinjuku station. Heading towards the platform he had a feeling that he was being observed? Turning his eyes slowly from left to right it took him about five minutes to locate a person standing about thirty feet away, even in a crowded place he could pick the person out; obviously who ever it was didn't have a clue that when watching someone you didn't advertise the fact that you were 'watching' someone! _'C'mon wearing a fedora, trench coat and dark glasses...what a clown!! Who do you think you are...Dick Tracy!!'_ Keitaro couldn't help it – he let out a small laugh that got the person's attention and they immediately turned away when they realized that he was looking directly at them, seeing the person run away he turned back and headed to the platform and waited for his train with many others like him; _'I wonder what that was all about?'_ he shrugged his shoulders and casted the thought out of his mind and remembered which train he would need to catch once he got to Shinjuku.

To say that the train ride was laborious from the airport was one thing, to say that it was crowded to overfilling with human sardines and a very long trip (50 minutes) with a bunch of senior college girls; surrounding him grinding into his thighs and bum every time the train would jolt as it travelled along. Gave him either a small yelp or a deep moan!! So after a blessed-hellish nightmare of a ride he could if he wanted too, kiss the platform ground when the train finally stopped and disgorged its cargo onto the unsuspecting public! He gazed around when he finally got his 'bearings', he also flashed a deeper shade of the color he knew well when he saw the college students walk pass him smiling and talking to one another behind their hands. One or two would look back and smile at him and wave – which caused him to cough involuntary and then wave back, quickly lowering his hands before the girls laughed as they disappeared into the crowd. After purchasing his ticket to Hinata City Keitaro looked at his watch and realized that he had about twenty minutes before his train departed, looking around he saw a small cafe and headed there before sitting down he wondered when did they suddenly letting cafe's and restaurants into the station? But he didn't really care as he wanted something to eat, as the last time he had anything to eat was when they were still in the air!

Sitting there drinking his tea he casually looked around at the crowd moving back and forth, he couldn't believe that he was back in all places, with a sigh he continued sipping at his tea. Looking down again at his watch he cried out that he had only three minutes to get back to the platform to catch his train to Hinata City, quickly downing the remainder of his tea he got up and ran towards the platform; he arrived just as the train pulled up to the platform and kept running until the doors closed behind him. Stopping quickly he apologized to some college students that he nearly ran into, his eyes went wide when he looked closely and looking back at him were eight pairs of eyes and eight large smiles? "Oh I'm very sorry about that.... please forgive me... I didn't mean any offense about nearly running into you... ladies!". He tried to bow down towards them to beg for forgiveness but the carriage was packed with people, and he was 'again' surrounded by the very same students that shared the train ride earlier with him!! Knowing that there was no way out of his current situation he decided that if he didn't look or touch them; then nothing would happen and he wouldn't be yelled at and called a pervert!!

**_'Simple-and-done...'_**

But no one ever told the college girls that did they? They on the other hand had a field day with poor Keitaro, when ever the train would pass along a section of track that caused the carriage to jolt slightly. He had the feeling that one or more of them would grab either his bum or worse.... * AHEM * With both of his hands above his head holding onto the handrail, he could do nothing but look either at the ceiling or out the windows – and never directly into the girls intent gaze at his face. Always smirking or smiling at one another and all the time they didn't move away, at all times they kept him in their 'circle' never leaving him alone _'Oh fuck.....just another fifty minutes...oh fuck.....oh fuck....oh fuck....save me Kami... save me please....'_. While his thoughts were screaming from his soul, his 'other' side was just as vocal in its dis–pleasure? _**'WOOOOOO!!! YEAH BABY WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH BIG DADDY NOW!.... WHO'S YAH DADDY!...WHO'S YAH DADDY!!'**_ The poor guy just couldn't get a break whether in reality or his own mind! So after nearly an hours travel in either pure bliss or hell (you decide?), the train finally pulled into the station at Hinata City. To poor Keitaro the eight students didn't leave his circle even whenever it stopped at each station to let people off; even when their carriage was practically empty – they didn't move away from him!?!

Once the doors opened he begged the girls to 'release' him as this was his stop, to which two of them smiled and opened up their ring of death (he sure felt like that he was going to hell after this!!) and he made his escape, once outside he turned around and saw all eight girls smile and wave as the train pulled out of the station and sped off into the distance. Taking a deep breath he turned away and shivered to himself, '_Burrr........man its cold!!'_ throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder and putting his other hand into his jacket pocket Keitaro walked away from the station. And walked to the other side of the road to the bus and tram station, there he found that he only had to wait for a couple of minutes for the last tram to leave for Hinata Springs! Gazing up into the dark night Keitaro thought that its going to be a cold winter this year, and wondered briefly if this was the weather or the impending arrival to the dorm waiting for him? And again his shivered to himself, then feeling something in his jacket pocket he grabbed what ever it was and pulled out his hand to reveal a crumbled piece of paper, looking at it he opened it up to see... that too his surprise a series of names and phone numbers!?! '_WHAT THE....'_ It was then he realised that in his hands he held eight different names and mobile numbers of eight different college students, that filled him with horror – or as his other side was beaming _'YEAH-early-christmas-presents'!_ For some reason his mind just followed its' own course and quickly put the paper back into his jacket, and left well enough alone.....?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Keitaro looked around and saw that he was completely alone, not a soul was there with him at the station and he sighed upon looking up he saw off in the distance three white beams of light making its way towards him. Smiling he could see the distinct outline of the tram coming closer, the bright white and green paint of its exterior; when it came close Keitaro could see that the paint had been completely re-done! Now before him stood the same tram but the color was green with a single white border running along the entire length of the tram, not to concerned about it Keitaro waiting until the double-doors opened up and he climbed the steps to enter. After paying for his ticket he turned around and found that besides the driver, he was the only other passenger on the whole carriage! Walking towards the back he took a seat and placed his bag next to him and looked out of the window into the darkness, and looking back was his own reflection. The tram then slowly left and picked up speed as it travelled along the coast, along Sagami Bay towards the Onsen district. All through this time Keitaro just looked out the window gazing at the ocean in the weak moonlight and the lamp posts passing by quickly, after what seemed an eternity in his life the tram came to the end of the line. The driver called out to confirm this to his lone passenger, and Keitaro just looked back from the window before standing up and collecting his bag. Then making his way to the front he thanked the driver for the trip as he turned to step down from the steps, the driver called out to take care as he closed the doors and drove away.

Standing once again in the last station in the world that he never thought that he would ever return too, Keitaro looked behind him; and there in the pale moonlight with two yellow balls of light giving of an eerie glow on either side stood the Hinata Bridge.

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind he picked up his bag and slowly walked into the night and towards those yellow eyes, he always remembered this bridge no matter where he was in the world; no matter who he was with... As he moved over the bridge the only sounds that he could hear were either the waves lapping against the pylons, his boots upon the concrete and his heart pounding within his chest. He dared not to take his gaze away from the far end of the bridge in the distance as he walked, nor did that gaze move as in the distance he saw the lights began to shine out to him. Once on the other side he continued walking and couldn't believe what he saw, once this area was a sleepy part of the town that people only came here in the day to enjoy the many hot springs of the area. But now... but now he couldn't imagined the changes!! The town had been transformed from a place that many elderly folk enjoyed, into a place filled with bright neon lights music blaring from the many bars. And people just out and about in the night laughing talking shouting, and smiling as they went from one establishment to another. Keitaro had to blink once or twice and swore to himself that this can't be the Onsen district, but sure enough as he looked he could see some of the buildings that reminded him of his younger days. And sure enough he walked along as he passed an area devoid of buildings but lined with trees around it, and within a lone lamplight shone; and as he walked through the place he knew that he recognized the area. So many memories of them all he thought, as he came to the centre he stopped and looked down – a sand box? _"_

_**it is said.....a promise....we will...meet again..."**_

Looking at this one thing that started everything those many years ago he couldn't refuse those tears from welling up and overpower his body, falling to his knees on the sand he fell forward onto his hands and there they came... All those years ago the tears, fear and anger came back to him as if a dam from memories past crumbled and came flooding back. And onto the sand his heart and love poured out to mix with it to soak and to take back the things that it seeked, his love and pain; his strength and his anger mixed with the grains that many children that played and molded it to create the dreams of many pure minds. Minds that knew only kindness and that never imagined that one day those very words would know fear, malice and death – so he just stayed there for a time and cried for them all. In the darkness of the park a figure stood among the trees watched and crossed its arms upon its chest, it stood there in silence and stared at Keitaro across the other side of the vast stillness; it stared and it cried for him. It heard his whispered cries and felt his heart, so it cried willing itself not to run out from the darkness and to throw its arms around the man it cared for. No!! It loved that man with its whole flesh and bone, its very soul it would give up for; to bring him peace – and maybe love to them both... But no it would stay in the darkness and watch and cry with him and for him, it had to be this way. It had no other choice but to stay and watch.

Some time had passed that when Keitaro finally leaned back onto his knees, looked up into the sky and exclaimed to himself that the sun was beginning to rise! How long? What is the time? Quickly he looked at his watch and jumped up when it showed '5.30AM', CRAP!! He cried out; so quickly wiping his eyes he picked up his bag and ran out of the park and travelling a route that he knew so well – even with his eyes closed. He just ran onwards pass buildings and any poor drunk or passed out soul he came across, in between two buildings he ran then out into the light again before coming to well worn stairs. Taking a deep breath he ran up the stairs through the shadows that covered each step threatening to fool his feet and send him back down to the bottom, his heart screaming out to him to remind him that he wasn't twenty any more – and to slow down. Finally giving up his heart-attack-inducing run he came to a landing, and into a clearing where he finally stopped and breathed heavily. Sucking air deep into his lungs for ages he stooped and breathed deep the cool crisp air into his middle-aged lungs, casually he looked up and saw the one place that gave him much needed refuge from the outbursts that the tenants from above loved to dish out. The place hadn't changed much even after all these years still visible the sign that denoted that it was still a 'Tea House', and it was still a brown wooden building with a somewhat antique feel and look. And that is what gave the area its charm – the old and the new living side by side, but still he was surprised that it was still here! He knew that Haruka no longer ran the place; she hasn't for the past eighteen years, so he wondered why it still had that 'open' feeling? He was going to go up and knock on the door, or even enter from the back door that he always knew how to open – a fact that 'Aunty' Haruka didn't know about! So turning back and looking ahead he saw one reason why he hated the place, those damn stairs he thought to himself – why did they build the damn building on top of a hill?

Taking another deep breath he decided not to run but to take a leisurely walk instead, looking once again at the Tea House he turned back and made his way towards the stairs, once at the bottom he looked up them slowly; straight and narrow he thought. '_They don't even weave up the hill...only straight...and long...very long'_ he couldn't believe it that when he was younger he could run up these without breaking a sweat! Now he can't even look at them without his heart skipping a beat! The sun felt warm against his back as he slowly made his way up again taking his time he would look around and wonder with awe at the sight that greeted him, this place is so magical in the sunrise; but even better at night. Before reaching the top he looked up – and his heart skipped a beat, before him he could just see the top of Hinata Sou. Slowly with each step he could see more and more of the building that took seven years of his life, closer still he came and the place revealed itself to its former owner. The one place he could call home and the place that nearly ended it all for him, but still it was home to him and nothing could take that feeling away. Once he finally cleared the last step he could see her in her entirety – home sweet home, he laughed silently to himself '_C'mon Kei-boy this place hasn't been home for over twenty years!!'. _Chuckling silently he walked between the Cherry blossom trees that had long ago shed its flowers, and walked slowly to wards the doors that spelled either hope or despair? He didn't falter or slow down, he just walked with a purpose to the place that will forever have his heart and soul; what cruel irony that one statement meant to him now. But still there's no turning back from his fate... Before he knew it he had reached the front door, reaching out with his free hand he placed it upon the door handle; and began to turn... When suddenly...

He took a quick in-take of breath when he realized that it wasn't his hand that turned the door-knob, but that of another person on the other side! Quickly stepping back in time to see who was opening the door for him, and even in the morning light he couldn't clearly see the person on the other side? To him it felt like the world had completely slowed down to an soul-pounding crawl, and he was helpless to stop it – the person slowly coming into the light and from the shadow of the past. He could see with each heart beat the sun crawling upwards as the woman slowly came into view, her dress, her waist, her torso, her arms, her chest heaving in time with his own heart and finally her face. That face... that face from many sleepless nights... those eyes that have haunted him for years... those lips that he wished would devour the pain that refused to leave his tortured soul! He couldn't help it – he couldn't find the strength to move from where he was standing, so the only thing he could do was – stare! She in turn mirrored what he done - just stand and look longingly into those brown eyes of his, so together they just stood there gazing into each other's eyes without a word between them. Keitaro didn't know what to do or how to act after all this time he now had a chance, but his mouth refused to move for only his breathing allowed him to know that he was still alive and not dreaming. She in turn just stood there gazing at him not sure what to say or do, she dare not to move in case he would vanish like mist on a winters morn. For how many heartbeats they just stood there, not knowing what each person could say or do. From behind the woman a hand comes up and rests upon the shoulder of the one standing in the door way, and then as if a spell has broken; she inhales and blinks. Which causes Keitaro to do the same and he sees the hand upon this young woman's shoulder then follows it to the rest, and slowly his gaze falls upon the face of one much older than the other... and his heart stops... 

"_**Sempai...!?!"**_

* * *

"_To the academy I like to thank God for blessing me, and to my geisha's – love ya babies!!"_

Whoops! Sorry bout that got side-tracked. Further updates may take longer then usual because I'm having some problems with my internet connection at home, so I don't know when it will be back to normal? But I can use the Wifi connection located at my local library – which is free to registered members; which I'm one! So all good I suppose. I'm taking my time with this story as I don't want to rush the outcome, and that I don't know the full plot anyway! But I hope that it will come to me as I continue, and hope that you enjoy the ride.

Plus I made the mistake of also writing another story of my favorite pairing, and this will slow me down a bit also; along with all the research I'm having to do at the same time (who knew there were so many trains in Kyoto!!). **O_o**

But that's my problem and not yours, I just hope your still awake as while you read this!!

_**You know the drill... Read...Review.... and Tear my Heart to shreds!! O.o**_

Peace all!

K


	5. Chapter 4

_Whoa! That last chapter was a long one? Sorry about that, I just got carried away with myself; must be the drugs – again!! _

_I like to say thanks to Hokuten Mage, Poisontomb and Nysk; thanks for the helpful advice and encouragement – I need and appreciate your comments._

_And Ammaranth... Techno is good dude, and old skool has its uses!! O-O_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I wish... therefore I don't own squat!! * **sigh** *_

_**Intermission is over, quite please......**_

* * *

** STILLNESS**

Chapter 4:

**Hinata Sou**

Keitaro couldn't believe his eyes, blinking once or twice he still couldn't believe what he saw before him? '_Shinobu...what...how....why...?'_ many thoughts along these lines kept murmuring from within his mind, no matter how much he tried he just couldn't open his mouth to say something?

During the entire time; Shinobu smiled and made her way to nudge the younger woman away from the door way, and continued to stare between her and Keitaro; she kept smiling even when she turned her gaze back to him. Keitaro during this whole time she thought didn't even look away from her, she mused that if she wasn't careful of what she said next he would flee from her – never to return again?

So she did the one thing that would make everything alright, just one word that would ease his thoughts and heart. She opened her mouth and breathed one word that she knew would wake him from his shock...

"_**Sempai...?"**_

O_o

Still looking into his eyes she could see him begin to register where that word came from, and with a blink he begins to calm down from the shock. She continues to smile at him while reaching out very slowly she takes his hand that was still reaching out for the door handle, and gently squeezes it between her fingers. She feels him tremble slightly but still she holds his hand, then pulls him towards her; he comes willingly without a sound.

The next thing she feels is his chest against her cheek and his heart pounding within, that rhythm... that sound... she couldn't believe that after all these years she would once again feel and hear that again. It took all of her will power and strength to keep herself from falling, she just held tightly onto him fearing that if she just relented a little bit he would be gone. Tears came to her eyes and she didn't care who saw her, so they came all over her face and soaking his shirt; drenched from her tears she felt something in her hair?

Looking up to his face she was surprised to see that he was crying as much as her, her hair and face as soaked as his shirt – she didn't care one bit, not one bit at all!

O_o

They just stood there in silence with only the gentle sounds of their tears and cries whispered between them, they didn't care who saw them; they were happy and content. Eventually they reluctantly parted but both not trusting each other they still held each other's hands to treasure this moment, with tears drying on their faces they smiled not even daring to look away.

Someone from the side coughs gently to get their attention, and they both turn to one side to see who would dare interrupt this moment? The other woman smiles and whispers

"Excuse me... but I hate to interrupt this tender moment... but can I have my 'mother' back...please!!".

With a yelp Keitaro jumps back and looks quickly between Shinobu and the younger '_Shinobu_'? "EEH!....What?...What did you say 'mother?", the younger woman gently laughs at his outburst and smiles as the older woman turns to him.

"Keitaro, I would like you to meet my daughter Rebecca"

"Rebecca, this is Urashima-san. My only-love and very dear friend of whom I have missed dearly"

Keitaro turns and smiles to Rebecca before bowing deeply and says "douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu Maehara-chan!", which causes the younger woman to blush profusely and covers her smile with both hands – Keitaro doesn't see this as he continues.

"Onessan!" "You didn't have to say that! I would gladly love you, if only you had come away with me!". He smirked at Shinobu before laughing, she looks straight at him with her face turning bright red before raising a fist and punches him in the shoulder "Who are you calling big sister!" before hitting him one more time, and Keitaro feigns injury at his treatment '_just like the old days... but at least I'm not flying out the roof and into the city below!!'_.

Breaking away from each other Keitaro and Shinobu look at each other and all three of them stand there in the entrance of the dorm, Rebecca having enough of this 'tender' moment turns and walks away towards the kitchen before looking over her shoulder; smiles calling out "I guess that means you don't want breakfast then Urashima-san?", "Or would you rather stand there holding... onessan!"

O_o

Keitaro laughs and his stomach whole-heartedly agrees "Yes please Maehara-chan that would be fantastic!", and from the kitchen he hears "Just call me Rebecca!!". Smiling he and Shinobu walk together to the dining area, they both take a seat next to each other; both refusing to leave each others' side.

Rebecca returns with tea for both her and her mother, then moving back to the kitchen to return with a tray with the most succulent and sweetest-smelling aroma! Keitaro smiles and looks between both women, "Like mother, like daughter?" he laughs as Rebecca places the tray down before him. He looks to see a bowl of Miso, plate of steamed vegetables, bowl of freshly steamed rice and a plate of grilled fish!! "This is a feast worthy of a king!" he exclaims throwing both hands into the air to add to the smile on his face, Shinobu tells her daughter "Sempai, was always one to speak first with his stomach. Rather than with his brain!", which illicit laughs from both women and Keitaro feels hurt at that comment. But then joins with their laughter, then he seriously turns his full attention to the food before him.

The women just sit there quietly and sipping their teas, looking between themselves and at him – with smiles behind their cups. Intently they gaze into each other's eyes, sharing a hidden message that very few knew.

"**Man that hit the spot.....BURPPPPPPPP!!!"**

"Sorry for that...hehehe!", Keitaro smiles at the women and laughs at himself and sees Rebecca staring at him? She moves closer very slowly just looking at his face, Keitaro feels uncomfortable for some reason '_Why is she looking at me like that?_', not sure what to do he just stays there motionless. '_Damn she's coming closer!?!_' nearly on the verge of freaking entirely, Keitaro can't help but start to shake; which only makes Rebecca smile as she closes in for the 'kill'. '_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...'_ is really the only thing the poor fool can do right now, and just before what he thinks will happen...

"Oh Urashima-san you have some food on your cheek!!!" Rebecca cooed as she reaches up and gently plucks the stray item from the corner of his mouth, while being oh-so-close to his lips! When she draws away – a thud is heard as Rebecca blinks and looks at her mother with wide eyes and stares at the floor in front of her, to see a very unconscious but with a broad smile upon his face; Keitaro fast asleep! Along with two bright trails of red 'stuff' from both nostrils!! "Oh me oh my!" are the only words that Rebecca utters to herself, '_Why does that comment sound so familiar?'_ wonders Shinobu scratching her chin?

O_o

Some time later Keitaro wakes up! It's dark around him and he turns his head back and forth to get a better look, slowly his eyes adjust to the dark. And clearly with the moonlight shining through the open window he see things that should, or shouldn't really be there! '_This room is familiar...somehow I know this room?'_, continuing looking around him he slowly sits up; turning to face the door his eyes falls upon a sign that has been carved from wood hanging above the frame.

**'Managers' Room'**

'_What the hell! Its my old room?!' _Keitaro got up and stood there in the middle of the room now realizing that what he saw was in some weird and creepy way real, the furniture and posters on the wall appeared to be the same as those many years ago?! But who or why did someone do this for? Walking around the room he looked, touched, and lifted up items to examine them; but they looked and felt real enough? Someone went through a lot of trouble to do this he thought, I just hope that it wasn't some crazed psychopathic-sword-wielding-feminist-bitch!! '_Oh Kami no! That reminded me of Ayoama-san!!' 'Why the heck am I thinking of her?'_

O_o

Shaking to clear his head, Keitaro moves and sits down by the window and peers out; from that vantage point he can just see the lights of the city below. Wondering to himself he gets up and creeps out the door and makes his way to the top floor, outside on the deck he climbs over the rail and makes his way to the far end of the roof. '_Easy does it now __boy!.... your not that young anymore...one fall and it'll take even longer for that body of yours to heal properly!'. _Finally making a very shaky journey to the edge of the roof, Keitaro stands still and looks out into the distance. As far as the eye can see; he stands in wonder at how beautiful the city has become over the years, the multitude of lights all large and small – colors of many description shine as far as one can imagine. With a growing smile at memories past he remembers how many times he has stood here in the small hours looking at the city he use to call home, and who he use to share this very same view with...

O_o

"Ahem!"

"Excuse me...!"

"**Sempai...?"**

Keitaro at hearing that last word snaps out of his silent reverie, and turns to see behind him; standing there with hands crossed in front of her chest is Shinobu. Without a word she moves up to stand in front of him, and he crosses his arms across her shoulders and leans to rest his head upon her hair. "Hmmm....." she hears and smiles as she knew well what her sempai was doing, he on his part just inhales her scent '_how long has it been since I've done this...I miss these moments'_ and he smiles as he continues to stare out onto the city below. "Sempai I wish you had come back to me sooner, why did you have to stay away for so long?" he could hear the pleading in the voice and knew that tears would soon follow if he didn't answer; and knew that the truth and nothing else mattered.

"Shinobu-san I didn't mean to go away... I couldn't cope with what happened to Seta... to Kaolla...and..."

"And what else, **sempai**...?" Shinobu kept questioning, the tone of her voice sounded – harder, colder?

"...I couldn't deal with what the rest of you thought of me!"

"Of how you would react if I came back without her!"

"I didn't...."

"**SEMPAI!!**"

"How could you.... how could you leave me... us... here waiting!?"

"We didn't know what to do...when we heard what happened...we had to sedate Naru-san, and call Tsuruko-san to restrain her sister!!"

"I...don't know what to say...I'm...."

"Did you know it took both Tsuruko, their parents and nearly half of the God's Cry School just to drag her back to Kyoto!!"

"Shinobu...I'm sor..."

"**NO!** Now you listen to me...!"

"You owe me...us... that much!"

Keitaro, couldn't believe what he was hearing; this woman who loved and cared for him all those years past. Now sounded hurt – no, not just hurt but betrayed! He couldn't say or rebuke her, he wouldn't even try with the state she was in at that moment. So after all these years he did the one thing that in times like these – always reminded them of him and of any situation that he knew what to do...

He just held her tightly and said nothing...

Shinobu just sniffed and took a deep breath, then continued.

"When Haruka-san rang the dorm that morning, Kitsune-san answered..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**  
**

Well there goes another chapter out of the way, please don't be afraid to comment and such about how I can improve and make this way better than I can imagine it to be!!

Don't be afraid – even thou I'm a Kendoka like my favorite character (well one of three actually!), its not like I can find out where you live, nor use the internet to back track your I.P address! Nor use that knowledge to track your home to the nearest thirty feet – or the computer you may be using at the time, nor will I use my knowledge to contact my family living either in America, Germany, Australia and Great Britain to knock on your door....

Oh! Did I mention that I have three swords, and pretty good with smalls arms and certain triple-bore rifles.....!?!

Nah! Just kidding..... _Or am I? O_o_

_Sleep with one eye open.....hehehehehe!!!_


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but been so busy; didn't realize that being unemployed wouldn't give me a moment of peace? But I rather be running around like a bat-out-of-hell, than sitting on my fat ass doing nothing!?!

Well hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please R n R I live and hope for advice from you all.

A/N: when ever you read spoken text that doesn't have honorifics, they are spoken in english. Just saves me from explaining it every time I type! O_o

**Disclaimer:** _**In the immortal words of Corp. Shultz "I know nothing...!!"**_

_**On with the show....**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**HEAVEN'S LIGHT**

Chapter 5: **Part 1**

**Raiatea Island**

If there was any place in the world that Keitaro would love to be more than any where else? This would have to be the closest that he could picture to be heaven on earth, warm sun above and the blue lagoon surrounding the Island he has called home for the past few days. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was here, and laying back on the sand he felt the warmth this place shared with him. Only he wished she was here to share it with him, woman, sun, surf and food; what more could a man ask for!

**Havai'i**: as this Island was once known long ago by the ancient Polynesians, held – and still did some mysteries. Situated about 192 kms from Tahiti and 4000 kms from New Zealand, it is the perfect place for any tourist escaping the cold and wet of their country to lounge their days in the sun and cool breeze that was a habit of the France's proud Island paradise.

O_o

But even though Keitaro wished that he could just lounge away his days in the sun, he knew that day dreaming about it wasn't going to get him paid; nor get him some time to spend it with the woman he loved – alone! Coming to his senses Keitaro looked around, walking over to him was the one person he could wake up to for the rest of his life.

"Keitaro... are you day dreaming again... I swear if we weren't working right this moment I would gladly knock you back to the ship!"

"Oh, come on Kaolla how can I take you seriously when you say that and smile at the same time!!"

By now Kaolla was standing right in front of him, and for not the first time since they were here on the Island; for the life of him he could smell her scent? What ever she was wearing every morning, had for the life of him kept his hormones raging! To the point that it took every thing he had inside of him from taking her right-here-right-now, if she knew what she did to him; and meant it – then this was one cruel joke.

"C'mon Keitaro snap out of it... Seta-san what's us back on board to complete final checks"

"Okay....okay... I was just thinking about the dig" he lied.

"Here comes our ride now!"

Looking out from the beach they were standing on, Keitaro could hear the distance sound of a single engine making its way towards them. A white form on the sea got closer, as it did he could make out one person at the helm; and one other standing up with hands on their hips! The white coat flapping in the breeze was the most obvious thing and Keitaro just smiled as the boat got closer.

"HA!!.... Looks like Captain Cook is coming for his first mate!"

"Very funny... you know that he takes his digs seriously" Kaolla pouted as she switched her view from the craft to Keitaro.

He laughed as he looked down into her eyes, yes they were beautiful and very inviting; but he would have to save that for another time. He was still smiling as he heard the sound of the approaching boat suddenly cut off, looking back at the moment it came to rest on the beach '_the helms-man decided to drive her up on the sand... rather than dropping anchor?'_. He was still wondering that when next his boss-come-friend was standing in front of him, with a glint in his eye and another ending cancer stick hanging from his lips. With a sigh Keitaro knew that it wasn't going to end well – for him at least, he knew what ever Seta-san had in mind would involve either him or both achieving orbit! Whether in one piece or many scattered over the Pacific ocean!?

With a deep inhale of air he looked up and "Any news from the home front captain?" Keitaro joked, without smiling.

"Well part timer... it looks like we may of found something... we're leaving in one hour... I need you and Kaolla-san back on board in thirty minutes"

"What's the rush... we only got here, besides we have two months before we report our findings to the university?"

'Well....Keitaro-san...i...it...s...seems..." Keitaro knew that something was definitely up, as he knew when ever Seta-san took his time to say each word; it wasn't good?

"Well... Keitaro-san...it's like this...the location of the dig...is about twenty miles out from this Island...and...one thousand feet down!" Seta just smiled and puffed a huge grey haze above their heads.

"What...Eh!...What...do...you...mean...one thousand feet down!" Keitaro stammered with his hands waving above his head like a puppet on some invisible string!

"It's simple really, the sonar located a large mass in the area where we need to search. And it fits the size and location of the text that you and Kaolla-san have been translating for me the last two weeks"

"But do you know how to dive...even I don't?"

"So what bright idea have you got to solve that problem!" Keitaro was getting really annoyed that Seta was going to cause trouble for the natives – again!!

"Well that's the easy part... my contacts have been able to locate a generous person, who happens to have a vessel that we can borrow?"

At that last remark his 'other' side was screaming as if it was coming from a long...dark...tunnel,

'_**dive, dive, dive, depth charges are above us captain!!'**_

"**SETA**! You can't be serious... surely you can't think we can do that!" Keitaro yelled!

"Yes I'm serious... and my name isn't Shirley Kei!" Seta joked and laughed in return.

"Besides... Keitaro, I wont be the one driving.... we lucked out once again... we have an expert submariner doing all the work!" He smiled as he patted Keitaros' shoulder.

"If I was the one driving... what could go wrong... I mean there's only fish that I could run into?" still smiling with his hand on Keitaros' shoulder as he led them back to the waiting boat, Kaolla was already on board waiting for them eating as usual!

"Yeah and not to mention the sea bed, that if you should 'run' into would mean our next conversation would be with Kami!!" he grumbled as he was 'led' to his fate...

Keitaro didn't feel at all good right now, then there was nothing he could really do right now. So he was resigned to his fate and climbed on board and sat down next to Kaolla who was finishing her bunch of bananas (even being an eighteen year old, doesn't mean she had to grow up and leave her favorite food – now did she!!), Seta climbed up and signaled the helm to push off. In the gentle waves he reversed and swung the boat around then put the boat in forward motion, looking back to the Island Keitaro wondered when he would ever be back on her hot sands and warm sun? Looking forward he could make out their ship sitting in an field of green, just waiting for her wayward captain and first mate!

O_o

Saying that the ship was impressive – wasn't the half of it! The "Sea Lion" as she was called was an all-purpose-research vessel, that Seta had got on 'loan' from NIWA in New Zealand! How he was able to pull that one off, was something that kept Keitaro shaking his head – and giving him nightmares!! But the ship was filled from top to bottom with the latest equipment that would give any seafaring mariner a nose bleed, she could find anything you wanted no matter how deep or how small. But what impressed Keitaro the most was the 'sub'; sitting on the aft deck was a large white tube-like vessel with a large perspex cone at one end, a small orange tower on top, and two large propeller units at the rear. Underneath there was a large basket and under the perspex two very long robotic lethal looking arms, with two-fingered claws on one and four fingers on the other. From talking to the 'pilot' named Dirk; 'Penny' as he called her could go down to a depth of thirty-five hundred feet, and stay down there for about nine hours with four people! Keitaro just looked at 'Penny' and whistled when heard this. Things moved pretty quickly once the ship was under way from the Island, he was busy typing out reports and checking on the translations he and Kaolla had done. She on her part was busy making another of her 'inventions' in the mechanics work shop, that had nearly half the crew spying or speculating what she was up too. Though more than over half of the crew were foreigners and the remainder were Japanese, this didn't present any problems as all of Seta's team were very fluent in english; making life that much easier for all on board.

So only after an hour they reached their destination. In the middle of nowhere that came to Keitaros' mind as he looked around where he stood on the bridge, '_Nothing but green seas... and pale blue skies above'. _

"Well Keitaro... you better go down and see Dirk.. he wants to run through procedures before you and I can launch Penny!" Seta spoke with another smile and burning stick on his lips, '_Man!! Those things are going to be the death of him... I swear he should just give up!"_ Keitaro thought as he returned the smile and headed out the door and went down stairs to the aft deck, Dirk was there leaning against Penny and reading a small book. When he saw Keitaro he closed the book and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Well, you finally got here! I've only been waiting for the last ten minutes!" Dirk laughed as he stood up and tossed a large manual to Keitaro, who caught it with a eek and looked down read '_Safety procedures'_? Dirk looked at him and said

"Just read chapter three to five and you'll be alright"

Keitaro knew there was more to that comment, but didn't want to say anything? He was beaten before he said it!

"Besides if we implode down there... then that's the end of that!" Dirk shrugged his shoulders and walked off leaving a slacked-jawed japanese man with bugged out eyes staring at his retreating back.

O_o

Kaolla was a strange one. Every since she was young people didn't hide the fact that she was a princess from a highly secret nation, with means to invade and conquer any country if they ever wished. With machines and equipment that would have superpowers willing to sell their very souls and resources to obtain, not that some tried but as usual they fell on 'deaf' ears. Kaolla suspected that her father being the reigning monarch for the last forty years resisted all requests for military trade, with most but a few countries that he trusted wouldn't use them against Molmol! But this didn't concern her she was more concerned about her relationship with Keitaro, she couldn't believe that her one time 'big-brother' - the only other man she ever knew besides her father and cousin Lamba. Had become her lover and closest friend besides Shinobu and Motoko, she shook her head in disgust at her smugness; she wished that they were there at the airport to see them off. She couldn't stop crying most of the flight to Hawaii, even Keitaros' warm embrace and soothing voice couldn't drive the thoughts from her mind; she betrayed her friends – she even told them over dinner a week before they left that she and Keitaro had been sleeping together for the past month!

**HINATA SOU**

Five weeks earlier:

She just remembered when they first slept together (not including when she was much younger, and found that besides Motoko – Kei could keep her nightmares away!), they had gone out on a date; he paying her back for the help she gave him in repairing another Naru-san 'moment'. All of the girls had gone to bed when they got back very late, and with too many sake and beers under their belts – well she had to admit that she wasn't nearly as drunk as Kei. They made their way up to her room as she was too damn legless to walk and he nearly carried or stumbled their way into her room, it took some time to find his way to her hammock – and try as he might he just couldn't lift her up onto it! So with too much alcohol and no strength left he collapsed onto the grass. And there they fell asleep!

She didn't know how long she was passed out, but when she came to it was still dark and she was lying on top of Keitaro!! feeling the rising and lowering of his chest she laid her head down and closed her eyes to listen. From somewhere within she felt her heart beating in time with his, slowly her hands reached up towards his face; tracing fingers along the way. Slowly opening her eyes she gazed at his face – he slow breathing with his lips slightly apart, inviting her to taste them '_you know you want to....c'mon he's asleep...do it...just do it... no one will ever know'_. Shaking the thoughts from her head she knew it wasn't right but her hands didn't stop, very gently she moved up his body pressing her not-so-small breast into his chest. '_what am I doing....this isn't right...Keitaro will freak... and Naru will shit bricks!!', _no matter what she thought or protested her body had made up its own mind!

Before she knew what was happening she was looking directly into his face, his eyes were closed and his breath though smelt of sake and beer was the most intoxicating aroma that she ever had. Her heart felt like it would explode from her chest and she knew sweat was forming upon her forehead, but she couldn't stop...

'_Please forgive me big brother....I'm sorry Shinobu...Motoko...everyone...'_

Very slowly she lowered her face until her lips touched his, very gently she inhaled his breath forming a seal upon his lips she began to gently suck his lips. In rhythm with his breathing she gently probed his mouth very slowly with her tongue, very slowly pressing his own with hers inviting him to caresses hers with its own moist appendage!! She felt as if she was violating the one person she cared – loved more than her own family! With tears forming on closed eyes she begged that he would wake up right now, and scream at her before running from her room! But he just laid there underneath her not moving, she withdrew her lips from his and tasting how dry his was?

'_Too late to back off now...you're now mine big brother...No! That's not right....Keitaro-sama?'_

_'Yes! That's right....Keitaro-sama... I love you... l love you always and forever!'_

_'Shinobu.....I'm so sorry...shinobu....'_

Leaning towards his lips she drew her tongue and traced its tip along each of his dry lips, she continued this until she felt them to be suitable for the task at hand. Smiling she placed hers once again upon his and gently probed within willing him to stir beneath her, and very slowly she felt pressure from below, and slowly she felt his lips moving!! Moving her hands up towards his face she gently placed her hands and pulled his face into hers not daring to let go, with her eyes closed she willed herself to push harder, harder into his body. With each movement she made she could feel the tension rise from his body – becoming stiff and rigid?

'_Oh Kami.... he's waking up!?...what should I do?'_

Franticly! She wondered what to do and how could she explain to Keitaro what she was doing to him, for the answer to surprise and shock her beyond what ever she thought and cared... Keitaro kissed her back!?!

His head rose up and lips sealed upon hers, forcing her to move with him as he laid back down; shock, fear, remorse and excitement flowed through her! She felt arms circling her waist slowly moving upwards towards her shoulders, pulling her into him squeezing her breast until she felt that they were now part of him! She gave no care what so ever - she was hungry and he was now hers'! She wanted him after all these years and now all her dreams and desires were laid before her, underneath her; this moment and time she lived for him and him alone – and she was going to feast!!

They continued exploring each other for what seemed a life time, never making a sound, never taking their eyes off one another!! This was love – not sex! Love, they explored their feelings all the pain and fears falling like broken egg shells from their bodies. Hands, lips, bodies exploring their strengths and the courage to allow another to embrace their souls. For that night they belonged to no one but to themselves, they didn't care what would happen when the sun came up over the horizon. They just lived!

O_o

Kaolla remembered waking up lying on the grass in her room, with only Keitaros' jacket wrapped around her body! She looked up and saw the rays of the sunshine making its course through the trees and across the pond towards her, she just laid there smiling to herself letting his scent waif over her body her senses crying out for joy. She would love to just stay here in this position for ever but knew what would come next, slowly getting up she wondered why or where Keitaro had gone off too? And why did he leave, was he ashamed of what they did? Quickly she headed off to Keitaros' hot tub knowing that no one else was around, and quickly bathed and got dressed once done she went to his room. Quietly knocking she waited for a reply, not hearing one she knocked again, nothing? So with trembling hands she gripped the frame and opened the door, in the pale morning light at the back of his room she could see a figure just standing there! Moving inside she closed the door then turned to face this figure, how long has he stood there she wondered? Crawling slowly towards him she could see that he was indeed awake – but not moving?

"Keitaro...are you alright?"

"Keitaro...please say something!"

"It's me...Kaolla....please Keitaro...say something!"

Keitaro blinked and slowly turned towards the sound and a smile spread upon his face, he continued smiling as he knelt down before her and reached out with both arms. Then doing something she didn't expect he took her into his embrace and held her, very gently he just held her without making a sound. She after some time felt her face feeling damp? Opening her eyes she looked and saw his shirt was completely wet? She didn't know but all this time she was crying, he didn't say a word – he just held me and didn't say a word she thought to herself? A few minutes passed before releasing her and stepping back.

"I remembered what we did last night, and I need to know what are we going to do?"

"Since when I woke up lying next to you I must be honest, that I freaked out and left you. Coming back I spent all that time standing here, thinking what am I or we going to do!"

She couldn't say anything to help, so she just knelt there listening to him. Thinking rapidly was something she did well, and no one ever came close to outwit her at anything. Opening her mouth when she had a chance between Keitaros' pleas, she said the first thing that came to her mind...

"Why don't we tell them the truth!"

She could feel his heart leap and stop!! '_What the fuck did you just say you damn bitch!'_ her thoughts screamed at her. With a gaping mouth like some circus freak!! Keitaro had a similar expression as hers!

"Are you fucking mad! They will one: think I raped you, and two I will spend the next week flying around in lower orbit with my head up my arse!!"

"What do you mean mad! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and they can't do a damn thing about it!"

"What about Naru-san, she's been busy with Kentaro-san but that means nothing when she finds out that one of the 'girls' have been violated by the 'perverted-one...."

"Come on Keitaro she wont dare to do anything, I will be there and explain that it was I that took the first move"

"Like that will stop them from finding fault, and I will still be inspecting my colon from ten miles up!?!"

Kaolla couldn't help but picture Keitaro drifting across the skies, with farting sounds emitting as he left a vapor trail as he passed. Thinking about this only resulted in her smiling and looking at his sad expression, bursting out laughing at his 'possible' demise at the hands of Naru-san! This didn't ease Keitaros' mind or sense of 'run-to-the-hills' thoughts, he in turn just fell to the ground completely and curl into a ball and cry.

"Why me....why the fuck can't I have some joy in my life...what have I done to deserve such rotten luck...why...."

He never got to continue as Kaolla slowly rolled onto her side and leant towards him, and gently raised a arm to rest upon his shoulder patting him and saying slowly into his ear.

"Hey...now...don't worry Keitaro-sama...you will never be alone, I will always be by your side"

"You will never have to face the others alone, we will do it together....okay"

He didn't really listen to what she was saying as he laid there, only caught one word that she said... '_sama? Did she just call me...sama!'_. Stopping he looked up and froze as he was looking directly into her dark hazel eyes, blinking he could see no malice, anger or fear; only love and understanding. Shaking his head his thoughts kept coming back to him '_hey big boy remember she's not the thirteen year old you once knew...she's a woman..all woman...and single...not to mention with one damn hot body to boot!!'_

He gulped and slowly said "Hmmm...Kaolla-san can you please get of me?" it was only then that she realized that she was straddling him in such a erotic manner, '_I wondered what that was I was sitting on!!'_ she sheepishly smiled as her face blushed as she knew exactly what she was 'sitting' on! Keitaro just blushed as she rolled off and fluidly rose up onto her feet, he on the other hand tried to follow suit – but ended up tumbling head first into the wall

"**THUMP!!"**

Kaolla couldn't help it and raised her hand to stifle a giggle as she just turned away and headed out of the room, he moaned and rubbed his forehead as he followed not long after.

O_o

Kaolla was the first to arrive downstairs from the sounds coming from the dinning area she wasn't the first to, the noise of voices and cutlery could be heard as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Looking back up from where she came she saw that she was alone

'_oh Keitaro what do you have to be afraid of? I'm here for you... I'll never let anyone harm you'_,

turning back towards the dinning room door she steeled her resolve and her eyes took on a determined glint. And she headed towards her friends – ready for anything they had to throw her way.

At this time Keitaro just made it to the bottom of the stair as he saw Kaolla's back vanish as she went into the dinning area, he was nervous – No! He was terrified, absolutely shitting his pants!! His feet felt like cement blocks that told him that it was safer here rather than facing those fucking harpies, he knew he was sweating-buckets but he knew that he had to 'man-up' for her sake. She trusted and believed in him and he knew that when she meant that he wouldn't be alone, he could trust her no matter what – because he knew that she always kept her word. Taking a deep breath he looked up from the floor and to the door that lead – either to his salvation, or the end of being a man?

She didn't know that they would take the news that well? Okay she had to admit that she was expecting some response; like some shouting, flaying of limbs, some jumping and maybe some anger from one or two shouting how some particular person was going to lose a lump-or-two for defying the pure chastity of a young innocent child!!

'_Please.... like I'm that innocent...at least I'm not the one sleeping with Kentaro... or the one who discovered that 'certain' seat in the onsen_ every night, when they thought every one was asleep!!'

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the older women sitting across from her, they tried to look so concerned for her well being and acting like a pair of mother hens. But that smile fell as her gaze focused onto her best friend sitting at the far end of the table, and her heart broke... Shinobu couldn't believe – she refused to believe that her best friend, and the only man she loved could do that to her? Trying as hard as she could her tears where spilling up from the pit of her stomach threatening to overwhelm her body, she tried to keep them back; but in the end she rose up from where she sat and turned to look directly at Kaolla's eyes. Those eyes shone back with fear and loathing. She stared at those eyes with hatred and betrayal,.

'_how could they do this to me.... didn't she know how much I loved __him....didn't she know I was going to ask him out this Friday on a date....that BITCH knew that I was going to ask him on a date....YOU FUCKEN SLUT...'_

Her mind just screamed at her, willing her to run at this....this...whore!! To wrap her hands around that tanned skinned neck, and to squeeze the living daylights until those hazel....slut eyes. Until they rolled back in that head that dared to steal what was rightfully hers!!

'_You fucken whore!' _

_'You damn well knew he was going to be mine!' _

_'You bitch....I hope he sees you for what you really are...you damn WHORE!'_

Shinobu just stood there as her mind just played over and over again the things it wanted to scream at the injustice of it all! But deeper within her true self started to rise up against the storm that raged within her heart, and slowly very slowly that storm subsided without taking her eyes away from Kaolla. She bowed and whispered

'_I hope that you both find happiness together'_

Standing straight she turned and very quickly walked out of the door, Kaolla tried to stand and stop her from going away but with Motoko and Naru still talking to her she didn't have a chance. Shinobu ran down the hallway still looking at the ground with tears streaming down her face, and ran directly into the chest of the one she dearly hoped to to embrace every night – though not like this! Keitaro blinked as he realized that he was instead of looking at the dinning room door, but for some reason he was looking at the ceiling? Looking down he saw Shinobu clutching his chest – and crying for all she was worth!!

Forcing himself up and gently moving Shinobus' body until she was on his lap still clutching his chest, he gently wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth. Her cries dulled into sobs and her grip loosened up on his very soaked sweat top, she could feel his arms around her and felt as they rocked moved back and forth

'_j...j...just...just like what dad use to do!!'_

Her eyes opened and she turned to look up into his face, his eyes were closed and he had a content smile on his face. Still staring at his face she raised a hand to caress his cheek, gently she ran her fingers over his manly stubble

'_he never could shave properly?'_

She smiled as she continued to stroke her fingers along his cheek, and daring herself too she moved her fingers to run along his lower lip. Whether he knew it or not she didn't care but one thing was certain – she wanted to replace her fingers with her lips instead! Taking a breath she thought what have I got to lose no one is here, and I'm here right now with the man I wanted for all those years – why not! Determination in mind she moved slowly without raising suspicion from him, she raised her body up until her face was directly in front of his. And closed her eyes until they touched...

She could taste the sake and beer on his lips, and one other that she didn't know of?

'_I bet that is the bitch I can taste...No! I'm here now and its my turn!'_

Pushing herself harder into his lips she moaned gently till she felt that they weren't moving anymore, she felt Keitaro moving his arms away and pressure on her shoulders? Realizing what was going to happen she increased her pressure upon his lips and forced her arms around his neck to prevent an end to her love, try as she might she couldn't match his strength very slowly she could feel her body being forced apart from his, crying softly her eyes still closed she tried as best as she could to remain there – locked onto his lips. Then she could hear his voice calling to her from the depth of her soul she could hear his voice gently, soothly calling her name; clearing all thoughts she opened her eyes. And blinking realised that she wasn't in his embrace but lying in his arms, and he looking down at her smiling with that one thing that had power over all women who were unfortunate to experience. If only he knew how much power that smile had; the one defense he had that could bring any woman to her knees, that can dispel all hatred, fear, anger and loneliness that women had. If he knew that he would definitely have a dorm overflowing with adoring fans for as long as he wanted!?

"Are you alright Shinou-san...you fainted when you ran into me!"

'_What! I didn't kiss him?....I thought he was holding me....I was kissing him...or wasn't I?'_

Shinobu wasn't listening, in her mind she was trying to determined that what happened before; really did happen!! Try as she might she just couldn't remember whether what happened – did happened!? Slowly her thoughts came back...

"Shinobu-san....are you alright... you spaced out there for a moment!" Keitaro looked worried, Shinobu thought.

"No Senpai its alright...I just wasn't feeling all right..". She broke away from his embrace and got up off the floor, he followed and stood in front of her with both hands gently on her shoulders.

"Are you sure.... I can get you a glass of water... why don't you sit on the couch and rest?"

'_why is he so caring...so sweet natured...why isn't he with me instead of her?'_

Shaking her head slowly she smile at him.

"It's okay senpai...I'll just go to my room and take a rest... I was working late last night... and I guess I over did it again!" She smile to herself as she turned away and headed for the stairs. Calling out as she left Keitaro said.

"Well... if you need to talk to me about anything... then I'm here for you, when ever you need me...!"

At that question she stopped halfway up the stairs and looked down to him, and wished she could tell him what he just said had the upmost impact on her heart! Each one of those words stung to the core of her being, and each one just enforced her love for him.

"It's alright senpai! I just take a rest, and I'll be okay later on....it's okay you're been helpful already". Smiling until she knew that he couldn't see her, she ran to her room and once inside she locked her door and flung herself into a corner of her room. Clutching a very large teddy bear that years ago a man that she loved like a father, gave her as he smiled into her child like eyes that told her that he loved her. And then she knew that she loved him with every fiber of her being and he owned not only her flesh; but her soul and spirit! Curled in a corner of her room with her body wrapped around the one object that shared her love and devotion for all those years, Shinobu just cried for him and for her own heart.

"_**Here Shinobu-chan, I will get you a prize...don't you worry... when your happy then I'm happy..."**_

"_**Oh Senpai... are you sure... you don't have too... I like being just with you and that 's all that matters..."**_

"_**Don't worry Shinobu-chan... your happiness is my happiness...I love you too...don't worry about me..."**_

"_**Senpai.... I....love....you....too...."**_

END OF PART1

* * *

Okay I have to admit that this chapter was for some reason very hard for me to type, yes even though I'm a guy I still get emotional now and then! My apologizes to those that found one or two of my previous chapters hard to read, and I'm sorry for that. This is my first fic that I've written before, so I hope to do a decent one at that!

I wasn't sure how I was going to do two flashbacks in one chapter, so decide to include them anyway and see how it works out, if you have any suggestions – please feel free to tell me, just no flaming thanks my fat butt would take too long to put out!?!

I'm sorry for the language from our lovely Shinobu, but I didn't know another way to express her despair and lose at knowing that her best friend had stolen her love! Don't worry I will make it up to her – DAMN!! I wasn't suppose to say that!! * Ahem *

Anyway read and review, and I hope to complete the next two chapters that I been working on as well as this one; who said men can't mult-task!! O_o

Oh one last note: That quote at the beginning of Corp. Shultz, for those who aren't old enough to remember. He was a character from an old T.V series that aired in the mid-70's called **'Hogans Heros' **based on a P.O.W camp during WWII. A damn good comedy if there was every one back then.

Well till next time, take care all and God Bless you and your families.

K


	7. Chapter 6

Well here we go again, thanks to those that gave some great advice (Poisontomb your da best!!).

Be warned the language may get a little intense, and more heavy – so please use discretion. You have been warned!

So without further ado – on with the show folks...

**Disclaimer: I own squat..... now you know!?**

**HEAVEN'S LIGHT**

Chapter 6: **Part 2**

**HINATA SOU**

_Five weeks earlier:_

_Keitaro walked into the dinning room - but paused as he reached the door way taking a deep, deep breath he looked into the room to survey his chances of coming back out alive!_

_'Okay at least I can count on Kitsune, drunk with that stupid grin on her face?' Keitaro surmised._

_'Damn! Naru and Motoko look pissed!!' looking worried that his 'nut' sack was in peril!_

_'Why is Kaolla just smiling?... what is she thinking!'_

_'C'mon Kei boy man up!...get in there and defend your woman...grow a damn pair will yah!!' _

_'GULP... HERE GOES NOTHING!' Keitaro de-clears as he clears his throat and walks into the room, silence has fallen as the others see him walk in – with his head held high and standing tall!!_

_'What an idiot... thinking by acting tough that I wont smash him through the wall!?' Motoko glares at him while fingering the hilt of her blade._

_'You....r...rapist!!...you dare show your pedophile....face here in...front of me!!'_

_'You're.... dead....dead....dead...I'm going to rip your manhood off and shove it down your child....raping...throat!!' Naru face turns crimson and a vein is visibly throbbing above her right eye? _

_Keitaro can feel their stares and the heat on his cheek as he calmly walks into the room to stand beside Kaolla, he feels so much hatred and anger flowing from them towards him alone – no hate is directed to Kaolla at all?_

_'I guess they think that no woman can go any wrong!'_

_Standing there he waits..... _

_and waits...._

_Naru is the first to move._

_'"What do you think you are doing you fucken pervert!!....standing there like some proud rapist!...you dare touch Kaolla and have the balls to stand there in front of us and say nothing!?"_

"_Well that's a first..normally you would strike me before you would listen to me...!"_

"_Are you going to listen for a change...then hit me!?" He didn't smile or anything, just stated his comment as – fact!_

_'you damn fool Kei....are you trying to get yourself killed!!' as usual one of his 'other' selves was correct – 87% of the time anyway!_

_At that moment time slowed down like a bubble around the four of them, Keitaro moved to stand in front of Kaolla. Naru raises her fists with a look of pure hate in her eyes, Keitaro looks directly into her face and not her fist. She twists her body slightly and suddenly with slow deliberate movement jerks her fist to come flying back in a straight line towards Keitaro's right jaw, he doesn't move at all – only looking at her face without an expression at all! Just as it seems to connect – just a mere inch away from his jaw, a flash is seen as suddenly the expression on Naru's face turns from hate to shock; then pain? No contact is made instead her fist is somehow turned away and back towards her own – face!?_

_Before she could react her fist makes contact with her jaw with such force that a loud **CRACK!! **can be heard, and this impact causes her body to arch backwards and slowly the force lifts her off her feet and slowly raises her two feet in the air and flies backwards towards the dinning room wall behind her!! As if watching a kung fu movie her body travels the two feet to make contact with the wall, but continues to travel through it; the wall implodes as the pressure of the body is too much to take. Cracks, splinters, shards of wood and paint are thrown in a display of beauty, the colors are both terrifying and breath taking to behold. Her face tells another story; of pain, of her spin hitting the wall and continues to travel through it. Slowly her body continues its journey and the wall just swallows her body as her feet disappears leaving a jagged hole as evidence! But the sounds continues as she travels through each wall until there's nothing left to impede her path, then there's only silence._

_Time flows back to normal. Showing Keitaro standing with mouth wide as a barn door, and eyes the size of saucers, standing in front of him is Kaolla standing side-on to the Naru sized hole with her left arm straight out with her palm facing the wall. She smiles as she turns to a shocked Motoko. Who snapping out of her dream-state realizes that her friend has suddenly disappeared next from her, thinking instantly that its somehow Keitaro's fault she draws her blade with lightning speed. But before she takes a step..._

"_Motoko we have been friends for the last five years.... have we not!" Kaolla's voice sounds sad but tinged with anger? Motoko stops and ponders why would Kaolla would say such a thing, she knows damn well that she will protect ALL from any MAN that would harm her friends! She takes another step towards Keitaro and he doesn't move to defend himself she wonders?_

_As she nears Keitaro Kaolla moves to stand directly in front her and looks deeply into her eyes and speaks in a voice unheard of by any one before?_

"_Motoko if you wish to remain as my friend...for the rest of your life...then I would suggest that you put your sword away..."_

_Looking deeper into her eyes Motoko can see rage, so much rage from a girl who only last week was running around playing with her and her turtles! Dancing and laughing, with a huge smile upon her face; but now before her – she sees rage! Suddenly coming too she blinks as she realizes that in the distance she is standing directly in front of Kaolla with her blade pointed directly between her eyes!_

_'GASP!....What have I done... what was I going to do!!' her thoughts called out to her pleading her to stop – to save herself!!_

"_MOTOKO!...EITHER KILL ME... OH SO HELP ME KAMI... I WILL TAKE THAT BLADE YOU LOVE SO MUCH.. AND DRIVE IT UP BETWEEN YOUR LEGS SO DAMN HARD, THAT YOUR BREATH WILL STINK OF IRON!!"_

_Kaolla now clearly enraged stares missiles into Motoko's eyes,and she slowly lowers her arms and a sound is heard as steel meets tiles? Motoko loses control and slumps onto the ground and weeps between._

"_Oh my god....I'm so sorry Kaolla... what have I done...what have I done..." still weeping Kaolla changes from the daughter from hell into her usual playful self, and falls to her knees as she reaches out and pulls Motoko into her embrace. And together they just sit there crying, while Keitaro just blinks and wonders._

_'What the heck just happened....one moment I'm standing in front of Kaolla... and the next she's crying with Motoko?'_

_'I just don't get it...?'_

_As he rubs the back of his head and sheepishly looks around the room, his 'other' self replies 'that makes two of us boss!'_

_Kitsune during all of this; and now very sober – a first I believe! Was sitting in the far corner of the room shivering to herself after witnessing the events that had occurred and feeling defenseless wielding a large bottle of sake in front of her – for protection!? _

"_Can I come out now guys?" more of a meek plea than a question Kitsune thought to herself!_

_With both Kaolla and Motoko out of action, Keitaro's mind snapped back into reality and turned to her._

"_Nothing really Kitsune-san...just some misunderstanding...that's all!" Keitaro smiled as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, and the other waving in front of himself as if to ward away something evil? With a sigh and a moan Kitsune stood up and looked at the girls sitting on the floor, blubbering like a couple of babies! And turning her gaze behind them she notices the huge gaping hole in the dinning room, and wondered why Keitaro was still here and not somewhere in orbit?_

_'Oh that's right... it was Naru who took flight....WHAT!! NARU TOOK FLIGHT!?'. Her mind took some time to register that fact, and by the time she figured it out she decided to take a swig from her bottle. Finding it empty she placed it down on the table and walked towards the door pass a still stunned Keitaro, "Hey Keitaro-san, you know that they can't stay on the floor all night...and for your sake you better patch that hole before Naru-san comes back!"_

_Keitaro nods in response, and looks at her as she walks out of the room; turning back Keitaro quietly interrupts the girls._

"_Hey ladies we better move before Naru-san gets back from her travels?"_

_Noticing how that sounded like to him, Keitaro smiles and wonders that this is the first time that he wasn't on the receiving end of the punch!_

_Coming around the girls look up at him and realized what he just said, Kaolla looks up at the hole and it dawns on her what exactly she had done...._

"_OH FUCK..I'M DEAD!!"_

_Stating the obvious, both Motoko and Keitaro can only do the one thing – just nod their heads and not say a thing!_

END OF PART 2

I purposely kept this chapter short – sorry. I'm looking at keeping the flash backs separately so as to not cause any confusion, and try to keep the story 'tidy' and meaningful.

Oh, the last two sentences from Shinobu at the end of the last chapter is taken from the anime series one! Its verbatim in its re-telling but the scene is from the time the gang helped Haruka at the Sea side Hinata Cafe. Its the part where they are dressed up in their Kimono and attending the festival, where Keitaro and Motoko display their skills at a vendor - with him telling Shinobu that he will win a prize for her! So there you go.

Well once I've done the next one... well you know what I mean!

Take care folks and enjoy life.

K

O_o


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome back folks! I will keep it short, so...

"**On with the show...."**

**Disclaimer: I own only my soul...though it's owned by something else at this moment!?!**

* * *

**Heaven's Light**

Chapter 7: **Part 3**

**TAHITI, SOUTH PACIFIC:**

_Present Time: 20yrs past..._

_It was getting really hot under the craft that Kaolla had been welding for the past three hours, sitting up she smiled with a memory of her friends reaction of when she announced her relationship with Keitaro! _

_'MAN!! Those girls really gave me hell for the rest of the month before we left for Hawaii!' _

_Still thinking about those times bought a tear to run down her face; and not from the work she was doing? _

_'**SNIFF**! I only wished that Shinobu was there to see us off at the airport?'_

_'I gave her my time and tried to explain what happened.... but she refused to listen... let alone see me?'_

_'Oh well I best hurry up w......'_

"_**Attention prepare for launch of mini-sub, all parties on upper deck!!"**_

_'What!! Damn I better hurry up and see Kei off!'_

_Kaolla switched of the gas and rolled out from under the craft she was building, tying the overalls that she was wearing around her waist; that not only made it much cooler to wear but pretty much showed off her 'ample' chest to the male crew! She quickly walked from the storage shed she was working in and climbed the stairs to the upper deck, when she stepped out into the bright mid-morning sun she looked around at the various crew running back and forth! Taking a quick look around her to get her bearings she found the direction to the aft-deck, heading there she arrived to see Seta, Kei and Dirk standing around with a bunch of crew huddled around the front of 'Penny'._

_ O_o_

"_Okay let me get this straight!"_

"_This enables the arm to drill into the bedrock, or what ever we may find and retrieve a core sample...right?" Keitaro spoke slowly to Seta._

"_Yep it sure does Keitaro... as you can see Dirk removed the claw and rigged this up... so that it will make it easier than having to pick up the drill unit in the basket underneath the sub's nose!" Seta smiled as he was puffing on another 'ever-so-present death stick!'._

"_And not only that, it will save much valuable time when we're down there soon!" Seta beamed at Keitaro._

"_Well actually it will take us at least an hour to reach that depth!" Dirk drawled as he took another depth drag on his cigarette!_

_Keitaro just looked at each man for any further explanation, and realizing that nothing was forth coming just shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. When he looked up he saw Kaolla approaching!_

"_Hey honey, here to see three intrepid adventurers off on another amazing voyage!" Keitaro beamed a huge smile at her._

"_It will only be amazing once you return to me alive and well!" she replied with no hint of fear, and only with a smirk; knowing all to well with all the mishaps that those two have always gotten into. And knowing full well that no matter what – they always returned. One way or another! She reached out and took him into her embrace and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Just make sure that you come back!" with a slight hint of foreboding in her voice?_

"_Hey its alright, we're made sure that everything will be alright...and you know me and Seta...nothing keeps us down!" Keitaro rubbed her back and kissed her on her head. They parted and looked deeply into each others' eyes, each one searching for any hint of fear or maybe fearing this may be the last time together?_

"_Gee I wish my woman was like that...are you gonna give me a kiss to Kaolla!" Dirk laughed at them both displaying such tenderness in front of the crew, which drew laughs from all! Seta just smiled and slapped Dirk on the back._

"_C'mon Dirk leave the kids alone... hurry up Keitaro we better get ready and stow away the gear" Keitaro and Kaolla broke their embrace and looked around at the crew staring at them with smiles upon their faces._

_Keitaro and Kaolla just stood their in the embrace, not daring to move or to let go of each other. Fearing that they may never see each other again, and wishing that this moment would last forever. Each time they attempted to break apart and let each others hand go, they would quickly return to one another and grip their hands even tighter and lean into one another. They continued this dance until they heard someone coughing? _

"_Gee take a picture why don't ya!!" Kaolla poked her tongue at them and pushed Keitaro away from her, who fell back on his butt with a loud "EEP!" coming from his mouth. Which caused all gathered to laugh before they went back to work!_

_Keitaro stood up and rubbed his butt before turning back to look at Kaolla as she walked back down the stairs, and he turned to follow Seta and Dirk._

_'I bet she's off again to work on what ever she working on?' Keitaro thought that he never got the chance to ask Kaolla what exactly she was working on in the storage area?_

_It took them about thirty minutes to pack everything that they needed for the dive, he couldn't believe how much they had to pack; which most were survival gear that was needed 'just-in-case?'._

_'What's the use... like what Dirk said the other day...implode – end of story!!' _

_'grim but that's true... what can we or anyone can do to change that.....AH!!'_

_Keitaro's thoughts were thinking of the darker side of what might happen to them down there on the sea floor, and not looking at the things he had right now in front of him! _

_'You idiot...you got a woman who loves you...a job you enjoy doing... and some of the best people around you that are experts in their field!...just enjoy the adventure!!' He took a deep breath and looked up from what he was doing and saw Seta's head pop up from the sub's hatch._

"_HEY!! Keitaro hurry up ya day dreamer we're waiting for you, before the crew hoist the sub over the side try to get on board already!" Seta just beamed his usual smile at him, before Keitaro stood up and rubbed the back of his head before replying._

"_Okay Seta I'm just finished...Ah?"_

_'How do I get on anyway!' looking around he didn't have any idea how or where he had to go to get on?_

"_Just go to the crane operator and he'll help you out" Seta called before ducking back down inside the sub._

_Keitaro walked over to the crane and saw a huge tanned guy moving leavers and switches not removing an eye of the sub that was at that moment being hoisted and swung out over the side of the ship, then very gently lowered into the sea with a slight slap of the waves hitting the hull! Keitaro couldn't but think how the heck he was to get on board while it was in the water?_

_ O_o_

_'Okay do I have to swim out to it?...Or would this guy just pick me up and throw me on board!!' the guy in question was over six feet tall, huge and must of weighed at least over 140kgs!! _

_'This guy is massive!!' Keitaro could only shudder at the thought of this guy picking him up by his neck, and with a laugh toss him over board into the shark infested waters!! _

"_Kia ora, Keitaro-san do you need a hand!" Keitaro had to blink once or twice before realizing that this huge beast of a man just spoke to him in Japanese! _

"_Gomen! Sorry about my rudeness... I didn't know anyone could speak japanese on board!" Keitaro stood in front of the big man as he smiled back to to him, with a smile that showed much kindness rather than scare the crap outta Keitaro – or so he thought it did!_

"_That's okay some of us native types make it our business to know at least some of our visitors' language...more because its polite and respectful to know one another" the big guy smiled and stretched out a huge brown hand to shake Keitaro's rather puny white one!!_

_Keitaro felt at ease and smiled as he returned the handshake that was offered, but wondered who, or how he was going to get on board the sub? Seeing his confusion the big man smiled and replied._

"_Well first thing first....my name is Maxwell....Damian Maxwell...I operate the crane and also maintain 'Penny' and the robotic subs we have on board..and help the cook in the galley!" _

"_Kia ora...my name is Urashima Keitaro...nice to meet you Maxwell-san" Keitaro bowed as he greeted the man, and too his surprise looked up to see the man bowing down the same in response!!_

_Both standing up they smiled and Damian laughed, which gave him a fright! _

_'Damn if he wasn't so huge...he would look like Kaolla's older brother or father for that matter!?' Keitaro couldn't help it this guy was so infectious with his good humor and made him feel at ease._

_'I swear he must be related to Kaolla...or from her homeland at least?'_

_Damian picked up on his train of thought and quizzed Keitaro before replying._

"_Just call me Max... And to your second question...sorry I'm not related or from your wahine's homeland!"_

"_I'm from Aotearoa...but my ancestors are from these Islands..especially from Raiatea... don't worry I'm just waiting for the dive crew to arrive with your ride!"_

"_Waaa.....hi...ne...sorry Max but what was that word you just said?" Keitaro queried Max. _

"_Aue! Sorry its Wa...hi...ne...it means female or woman depending on how its used, much like your language when one word can mean more than one thing depending on its use" Max apologized and still standing in front of Keitaro patted him on the shoulder, which felt like a truck load of rocks being dumped on his head!_

"_Ahhh....okay....can't breath!!" Keitaro swore that his knees were going to buckle with each 'slap' he felt!!_

_Max laughed at the expression upon Keitaro's face, when he stopped and crossed both arms across his huge chest. Hearing a faint sound of a boat engine he turned to see a bright orange inflatable coming up from the rear of the ship, with two men wearing full diving gear quickly moving along side by the gangway._

"_Well I love to continue our little conversation Keitaro, but your taxi's here!" Max smile as with his arms still crossed he raised a thumb and gestured towards the gap in the ships railing? Keitaro didn't get the hint so Max told him to follow, once they reached the edge he looked down; and below to what must have been a twenty foot drop was a ladder that led to a very small and feeble orange craft that bobbed and wobbled in the waves far, far below with two sets of eyes looking up to him like two black fish waiting for their prey!!_

"_You....you want me to climb down there into that small boat!?" Keitaro could feel fear or suddenly faint sounds running through his head, the music sounded familiar and scared him for some reason? After a few seconds it came to him where he heard that tune! Turning around he saw that Max was leaning down and was humming the tune into his left ear, with a huge smile on his brown face – the theme from:_

_**JAWS!!**_

"_AHHH!! will you stop that Max!!"_

"_I nearly pissed myself... you clown!" Keitaro felt himself blush and felt really stupid for thinking anything bad was going to happen to him, Max just laughed at his uneasiness. _

"_Don't worry Keitaro...these guys know what their doing...besides their experts... just follow their lead, and they'll make sure you get on Penny okay!" _

_Max had unclipped the gate open and swung it wide so that Keitaro could climb down into the boat, after max tossed Keitaro's bag into the waiting hands of one of the divers. Keitaro slowly climbed down and timing it just right when the boat rose up higher in the water, he jumped and landed on his butt with a "damn" coming from his lips. The divers just smiled and the one closest to the back fired up the engine, and quickly spun the craft round and headed to the waiting sub rising and falling gently in the waves not far away. Keitaro looked back to the ship and saw Max still standing there, beaming a smile and a wide wave Keitaro called out his thanks; Max smiled back and waved in return._

"_Just take care of yourself Keitaro-san, or your wahine will need someone to look after her!" _

_Max laughed out loud which could be clearly heard from this distance, and Keitaro yelled back with mirth and warning in his voice._

"_You better learn to run real fast Max...if I don't she's gonna need someone to beat the shit out of 'if' we don't come back up!!" He wasn't sure if Max could hear him, but Max just laughed even louder._

"_I sure will Keitaro...Just come back and no heroics ya Jap!!" _

_Max waved before heading back to the crane to finish what ever he was doing, Keitaro continued watching the ship and wondered if he would come back? He liked the big guy and thought he made friends with even more scarier looking guys before!!?_

_'besides having seven severely deranged women in my life...Max is a saint compared to them!!'_

_Breaking out of this thoughts, Keitaro heard the diver at the front call out that they were approaching the sub. Keitaro looked ahead and saw the bright orange conn tower bobbing gently in the waves, and wondered what kept such a huge vessel afloat. And not sink quickly beneath the waves, and as they neared he could see a head appear through the hatch. Waving back to him was Dirk with a unlit cigar in his mouth and a smile to greet him as they pulled up along the sub._

"_Well looks like lover-boy has finally made it, thought me and Seta would have to go without you...we wondered if you were ever going to leave your woman's side?" Dirk just smiled as he reached out a hand to steady Keitaro as he started to climb out of the rubber boat and onto the sub, but he slapped the hand away!_

"_I'm not that useless...besides I don't need a woman's permission to go where I like... and what I want to do!" Keitaro glared at Dirk, which caused Dirk to cry out._

"_Of course you can do what ever you want....what do I know about women and what their husbands can or can't do... without their permission!" _

_Dirk smiled as even Keitaro slapped his hand and watched as Keitaro was one moment standing in front of him, and the next was sliding along the wet deck towards the rear of the sub – on his ass!?!_

"_What the.....!!" exclaimed Keitaro as he felt his damp butt as he gripped the railing and pulled himself up from the deck, turning around he saw Dirk leaning against the hatch looking at him._

"_Well I did offer you a hand...but what do they call it again?" Dirk rubbed his chin before clicking his fingers and smiling at a damp Keitaro._

"_Pride cometh before the fall... in your case a wet ass!" Dirk laughed as he began to lower himself._

"_C'mon Keitaro Seta getting impatient, so get down here so I can close the hatch' Dirk smiled as his head disappeared._

_Grumbling, Keitaro climbed over the top of the conning tower and lowered himself into the hatch entrance and slowly climbed down the ladder into the sub, the light grew dim as he went deeper inside and when he reached the bottom he realized that he couldn't stand up straight? With it being much smaller inside than on the outside; Keitaro couldn't believe that there was very little room inside! Dirk called him to move over so that he could climb back up and secure the hatch, and told him to move towards the back to Seta. He nodded his head and did as he was told, so he crouched and went to where a nervous Seta was peering into a screen that shone and gave off a eerie green tinge to his face. Like some deathly apparition from Davy Jone's locker!!_

"_Hey Keitaro you made it...thought Kaolla wasn't going to let you come out and play with me and Dirk!" _

_Seta turned away from the screen and smiled at him with a unlit cigarette in his mouth, before helping Keitaro to sit in the seat oppersite him._

"_Don't you start...Dirk and Max already gave me a hard time as it is!" Keitaro grumbled as he sat in the chair. _

"_So you meet Max...now that's one guy that would scare your aunty if she ever meet him...though with that friendly nature he has, he would definitely be a 'hit' with the girls back home!" Seta laughed as the look on his part timer said it all!!_

"_Don't you ever say things like that....every time you say something...they are bound to come true!"_

"_Max seems like a nice guy and all, but I wouldn't wish that upon anyone... not even my worst enemies!!" Keitaro tried his best, but his most furious 'glare' wouldn't have worked on Seta no matter what! Seta laughed and then went through the procedures that they had to get done before they even were allowed to descend into the depths below, with the many instruments required for a dive Keitaro had a hard enough time trying to keep up with Seta. The various instruments that he had to monitor was causing him to blink more times than ever before, their was some that was responsible for pressure for both inside and outside the hull, and some for oxygen and carbon levels, some for fuel and ballast controls. Even though most of the controls were automatic, they had at least one or two manual controls just in case the automatic ones 'failed'. Keitaro didn't want to imagine what would happen if they did fail!_

_During his brief introduction to the various controls and instruments, he heard a loud sound like grinding coming from above. Then moments later Dirk came down the ladder and crawled towards them._

"_Well ladies are we ready to go?" A huge grin presented it self to the two men, as Dirk continued smiling._

"_Yes captain, all ship-shape and ready to go. Keitaro been briefed on what's going on and what he has to do" Seta smiled back in return._

"_Great now lets get the party started shall we!" Dirk turned around and made his way to the front strapping various buckles and such he turned to look over his shoulder and called out._

"_You better buckle up, there's a storm coming up and the trip may get a 'little' rough!" He then turned back and reached here or there and turned switches on and pressed this button or that button, various lights of red, yellow, blue and green sparkled like fire flies in a dark tunnel. Keitaro just marveled at the sight and sounds as he could feel the sub hum and vibrate beneath and around him, he felt a gently lurch as the sub slowly began to move forward. Seta never lifted his gaze from the screens around him as if searching for something. Keitaro couldn't help but look towards the front as Dirk piloted the sub through the waves, he could see the view through the large perspex at the front. The view of the waves and wake breaking before the 'nose' of the sub was both captivating and terrifying to him, he couldn't break his glance away from it. After some time of the craft slowly gaining speed upon the surface, it seemed that they slowly began to descend in to the depths._

"_If you want to you can unbuckle yourself and crawl up here for a better view...if you want!"_

_Dirk glanced back over his shoulder towards Keitaro, without another invite he quickly undid his belt and slowly crawled towards the front – leaving Seta to watch his screens! As he got closer Dirk told him where to sit next to him and with one hand on a rail and the other on the back of the pilot's chair he stared forward with out a word, what began as a clear view of the water around them of a deep blue, slowly began to fade into a misty green and the view began to lessen as they went deeper? And the green got darker, darker and darker. Where there was many fish around them to begin with, slowly began to change to much larger and weirder looking kinds! The dark began to scare him as he continued to look outside the sub, his heart was beating faster; as if he was expecting something terrible to suddenly lunge out to them to swallow the sub whole! What amazing or horrible creatures lived this far deep in the ocean his mind wailed to him, he felt his other side crawl up and curl into a corner terrified out what may be out there in the dark – waiting for them to come closer!?_

_But it was the cold, the sudden shock of once there was heat and warmth; to be suddenly replaced with cold, freezing uncaring cold. A coldness like nothing he has ever felt before in his entire life, a unloving coldness that gripped his heart; daring to squeeze all life, love and memories from within him!_

"_Hey calm down it happens all the time...with the new ones who never been in a sub before!"_

"_This is my hundred-and-fiftieth trip in Penny...and I still come back!" Dirk tried to reassure a nervous Keitaro, who hadn't realized that his grip on the back of the chair had been replaced with a 'death' grip on Dirks left shoulder!!_

"_Sorry!! I'm so sorry.... I didn't mean to hurt you...DAMN what's wrong with me!" Keitaro cried out as both hands waved around his head afraid he might of hurt their 'pilot', if he did something bad – who would drive this thing now!?!_

_Dirk laughed at the sudden shock in Keitaro's eyes and the display of his actions!_

"_Hey its okay, it happens to everyone who sees this for the first time...it took me weeks to get use to seeing this every time!"_

"_Don't worry I've seen worse, and have only once had to turn back from a dive when someone got into hysterics that may of damaged themselves or the rest of us!" _

_Dirk was still smiling as Keitaro began to calm down and crossed his arms around his chest, Seta came forward to see what was going on._

"_Don't worry Keitaro...we'll make a submariner out of you yet...or sink trying!!"_

_Seta couldn't help but laugh, to Keitaros shock who just stared at both him and Dirk laughing like it was the end of the world!!_

"_**You two are ass-holes!....complete ASSHOLES!!"**_

_ O_o_

_And outside the sub a small white and orange vessel slowly descends into the darkening depths, only the sounds of rotors and bubbles drifting upwards are heard. Slowly very slowly the craft slips from the light and into the waiting embrace of the deep, to the arms and fate of what may lay below – waiting for the three brave or foolish mortals who dare to dream?_

_And the last sounds ever heard are the bubbles..._

_And laughter of men falling into the unknown darkness..._

* * *

Well there you have another chapter thanks to those that have been kind enough to review and not tear my tender heart too much... don't worry I'm man enough to handle the 'jandal' (NZ slang).

I'm sorry that I couldn't stretch out the flashback of Kaolla too much, as I thought it was starting to stray from the main plot. So had to make the decision to bring it to a close and get back on track, hope it didn't offend too many readers to much. My apologies.

Well that's me until next time folks take care and all the best.

P.S.

Good to see some fellow kiwi's up here on the site... Kia ora whanau!

Peace

K

O_o


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Repeat after me...**"I own squat...now you know!!" **Thanks K

* * *

**Deep Blue Wonder!!**

Chapter 8:

**TAHITI, SOUTH PACIFIC:**

_Present Time: 20yrs past..._

_**Beep....beep....beep....beep.....**_

_'Hmm... nope not there?'_

_**Beep....beep....beep...beep.....**_

_'Damn...not there either!!'_

_**Beep...beep...beep...beep.....**_

_'Where the hell can it be...?'_

_**Beep...beep...beep...beep....**_

_'Shit...this is hell...where the fuck is it!!'_

_**Beep....beep...beep...beep...**_

_'Man I'm here on the bottom of the south pacific...looking for god-knows-what...on a green screen!'_

"_**AHH!!...THIS SUCKS!!"**_

"_Hey Keitaro...dude...you okay back there?"_

"_You sound pissed?...any thing new to report buddy!"_

"_No! Dirk....and for the twentieth time...no there's not a thing...not a damn thing on this bloody screen!"_

"_I've been staring at this fricken thing for the last two hours... and still nothing like before...a...?"_

"_**Wait!"**_

"_What...what is it!?" Dirk fell silent, and leaned around from the pilots chair to focus on Keitaro; gazing intently into the screen!_

"_Keitaro what did you see....well?" Dirk pleaded, while Seta looked on from his chair._

"_It's.....it's....." Keitaro gazed at his screen?_

_**Beep....beep...beep...beep....**_

"_Oh nothing... I thought I saw something!" _

_Keitaro looked up and smiled at Dirk, who in turn glared straight back to him!_

"_You jackass...you had me going there!"_

"_he!, he!, he!... well you deserved that... I'm cold, hungry and bored!" Keitaro smiled at them both as they glared 'daggers' at him._

"_Well don't do that again, we've only got another four hours before we have to ascend" Seta coughed before continuing._

"_Besides if we don't find it now we have the next three weeks before the ship has to return to port"._

"_Okay....okay" _

_Keitaro sighed but continued to smile as Dirk just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to resume piloting the sub, and Seta returned to viewing the screens before him. Which left Keitaro to watch his – once again! He thought._

_ O_o_

_This continued for the next eight days, each trip resulting in the same conclusion; they must be in the wrong place! And each time Seta, Keitaro and Kaolla poured over each waking moment translating old charts and studying the satellite maps of the ocean floor. But still no matter what the charts said the same thing – they were in the right place?_

"_Ah this is getting us no where...!" _

_Keitaro took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then replaced them to look at the others gathered around the table strewn with charts, maps, books and other junk!_

"_I have to agree with Keitaro, we've been over these papers for the last four days and nothing...nothing... I mean what else is there to do?" _

_Dirk like most of the others present just nodded their heads in agreement, they were stuck; no matter how long they checked and re-read all they had. It said that they were in the right place, but still there was nothing? Seta wasn't going to give up – the look in his eyes confirmed that he was doing the right thing._

_'Besides this is the only chance I have left... if I don't come up with some results... I'll lose all my funding, and those stuck up professors will laugh at me! Those bastards!!' _

_Seta sweat dropped, and scratched his head again before pulling another chart closer. This one displaying the seismic plates on the sea bed, showing possible movement for the last four thousand years! Pulling another one closer his eyes darted from one to the other, and then another chart joined his staring contest! While he was doing this silently the rest were grumbling among themselves and walking to and fro, checking, reading, eating and generally trying to solve the problem around them._

"_Hey Keitaro come here please" _

_Seta looked up to see his part timer engaged with Kaolla, talking about something he couldn't hear. Keitaro upon hearing his name being called looked around to see who called him, seeing Seta smiling he headed over to see what was wrong._

"_Seta, what's up!"_

"_Well I've got a problem..." Seta wasn't sure what he had before him._

"_Join the club...we got a room full of problems!!" _

_Keitaro laughed, but came up short when he saw the concern on Seta's face._

"_Funny part timer...take a look at this will you, I need another opinion...just check these notes I made with these two charts will you"_

_Keitaro wasn't sure what to look for but obliged Seta and sat down next to him, and together they stared and read the notes together._

_ O_o_

_Kaolla was herself engaged with a small group of scientists – female scientists, and found them to be like minded as herself; though she would never wear a white coat and glasses!_

_'I'll never wear that crap...I'll look like a female version of Seta-san!!' _

_She thought, but continued to smile as a young thing of about twenty spoke to her about all things – Seta and Keitaro! Like what was their favorite food, did they drink, did they like younger women, can they dance right to do they have younger brothers!! _

_And the others just nodded their heads with each question the woman asked, with big round eyes and pouts they eagerly waited for replies from Kaolla!!_

_'Damn don't they realize that I'm going out with Keitaro!'_

_Kaolla couldn't believe how dense these women were, they were so sexually repressed that they wanted and didn't care who both of these men were going out with! Besides she knew the classic signs in women in 'heat'!?_

_'I remember when Naru-san started going out the Kentaro-san....DAMN we couldn't get any sleep in the dorm for about two weeks!!'_

_She chuckled to herself remembering Motoko-san charging into their room one night, swearing if they didn't go somewhere else to play their damn games. She was going to skewer them alive and place their bodies at the foot of the stairs by the tea house, man was she steamed – and the rest of them shocked!! the room was a mess with blankets, books, tables and clothes everywhere, and Naru and Kentaro in the most 'unmentionable' position that they only saw in books! (okay in Keitaros' magazines, he was never one to hide things good enough!?)._

_After that Naru spent most of her spare time (and nights thank Kami!!) at Kentaro, and she only came back when 'he' needed a break or breather!! But at least that problem was solved; only to have Shinobu-san get ideas of her own...._

_Shaking her head to clear 'that' particular thought from her mind, she came to as the three women before her continued their questioning about Keitaro and Seta. With having just enough of this lot nearly drooling about what they wanted or wished they could do with the two men, she decided to throw a 'spanner' into the mix!_

"_What about some of the other men on the ship?" _

_It was a innocent enough of a question she thought, and with the sudden silence and glares she got from her audience – she thought._

_'No harm in asking is there...?'_

"_C'mon you three are very attractive and there a few good looking males on board...well how about them!"_

_Kaolla shrugged her shoulders and smiled at them, while they looked at one another and turned to look at her before the older one said._

"_But their boring...only concerned about books, old charts, sonar readings, and the next meal!" _

_She looked at her friends to confirm what she just said, that got them nodding their heads in agreement._

"_But there has to be at least three good men, that aren't only concerned about those things... huh is there?" _

_Kaolla was thinking fast, she had to get these three interested in someone else and not her 'Kei'! The three women looking at each other in thought and talked among themselves of 'likely' candidates!_

"_Well...there's Dirk?" The youngest one said._

"_You may be right....He doesn't have anyone?" One pleaded._

"_Ummm....you may be wrong he keeps talking about 'his' woman... though that's all he says!" One looked at the ground as she replied._

"_Oh! How about the cook...He's not bad looking and when he sweats and it runs down his face...and his chest that glistens... and his moist arms...." Now her eyes started to 'glaze' over as her mind was replaying her thoughts back to her, and Kaolla thought she could see the poor soul starting to drool!!_

_'These girls are seriously debating the concept of the men aboard the ship!!'_

_Kaolla couldn't believe what was happening before her, these three women were so sex-starved-crazed-nymphomaniacs!! _

_'I really pity the men that these three should ever 'latch' onto!'_

_A crazy thought came to her mind, and with a smirk she interrupted the women's conversations._

"_I know how about......that guy 'what's his name?'....'Oh I know!'...that guy called Max?"_

_Silence.... _

_Silence..._

"_Okay...don't all speak at once!" _

_And still silence....?_

_Kaolla wasn't quite sure what just happened but she swore that the three were seriously giving some thought about what she just said, and she hoped that they didn't explode at her!! She was just about to intervene their thoughts when she smelt something familiar? _

_Turning towards the door she knew who was coming through it, and she smiled to herself._

_'Ha!...my senses never lie!' _

_With a loud bang the door to the room suddenly imploded with a crash of steel meeting steel, and filling the whole open space left by the disappearing door was a huge sight of steam and flesh!?! _

"_WELL SINCE YOU LOT WERE'N'T COMING TO THE GALLEY FOR DINNER!"_

_Everyone jumped back an alarm as the resulting mass of steam and flesh formed into a huge form of Max carrying in each massive arms a tray laden with a large pot and dishes steaming with the promise of a meal fit for royalty! Stepping into the room Max yelled at two stun men to clear the table of charts and maps, and placed the two trays down with a resounding "thud"._

_Quickly before the rest could come too, Max began to dish out the plates laden with a bowl filled with a thick soup, and plates pilled up with enough paste-meat and veggies to feed a small army! Each person didn't say anything but took what was handed to them and found a place somewhere to eat and drink, slowly besides the murmuring or people eating and slurping was going on. Kaolla laden with her food spied Dirk sitting off to one side and decided to ask him a question, sitting down next to him she asked._

"_Dirk...does this happen often with Max?" she whispered between each spoon full! _

_'Hell this taste even better than......Shinobu's cooking!!' _

_Her eyes lit up in shock as she ate, she looked up at Max who was smiling as he passed out plate upon plate to each person. Without a harsh word he told each person to eat heaps as there was enough to go around, and apologized for his entrance and take care!_

_'Max is such a damn nice guy...it wouldn't be fair to him to shack him up with three women...though I think he might be able to handle it?'_

_She turned back to see Dirk stuffing his face with a pleased grin upon it, he seem to be really enjoying it! Seeing her looking at him and remembering what she asked him..._

"_Yep....he pretty much does this if no one turns up when he and cook have prepared meals, and no one around to enjoy it!" _

_He grinned with food clearly seen stuck between teeth and on his cheek and chin! Kaolla couldn't help but smile in return, taking another spoonful of soup she marveled at the taste and flavors that she never had before. Seeing the look upon her face Dirk replied._

"_The soup is Max's version of a seafood chowder..nice and chunky!!"_

"_The paste is his creation as well....and before you ask...no he's not married...and he's been on the ship for the last two years as a handyman come jack-of-all-trades!"_

_Dirk smiled at Kaolla and laughed as he saw her face turn to shock when he realized that he pretty much hit the 'nail-on-the-head' with his query, and continued smiling while spooning more soup into his mouth. Kaolla just ignored that comment and looked at Max as he went around the room 're-filling' everyone's bowl – if they wanted it or not! She got up and moved over to where Keitaro and Seta were sitting rapidly stuffing their faces with both soup and paste at the same time!_

_'Their both like big kids!!' _

_Kaolla remembering how she use to be, but knew that some habits she learnt to grow out off. Except these two just seem to keep hold of them, not matter how old they got - MEN!! She said to herself. So taking a seat just out of range of the stray food flying around them, she said._

"_Keitaro...you seem to be really enjoying your meal...you too Seta"_

_Being careful not to get hit by any strays, Kaolla leaned back waiting for his reply._

"_Hey hon....this is fantastic...there's fish and shell fish altogether...it's heaven!" Keitaro like Dirk before smiled with half of his food present on his teeth!_

"_Close your mouth you idiot... I don't need to see that" She reproached him._

"_Sorry I can't help it....so what's on your mind hon?"_

_'What is with these men, Dirk and now Kei? What's in the food...they suddenly become so aware?' _

_Kaolla didn't like to be outsmarted and it took her a bit longer to respond._

_'Well you know those three women I was talking too earlier...well they seem to have taken 'a liking' to the both of you?" _

_The look and reactions from the two was priceless! Keitaro nearly choked and started sputtering while trying not to flay about without forgetting that he was holding food in either hands, and Seta froze with his spoon nearly half way to his own! She smiled as they snapped back into reality._

"_What ever do you mean by that Kaolla...I'm still currently engaged to Haruka-san...very happily mind you!" _

_Seta continued moving spoon from mouth to bowl, and back again without saying another thing – pity Keitaro never picked up on the habit!_

"_What do you mean....I would never do something like that.... I love you....and only you.... you have to believe me.... you are the only person for me....so help me Kami...I will never betray you...my love...my love of my life...my everything....my honey bunny...EEK sorry...!!"_

_'I love it when he stammers...and his brain and mouth go into 'overdrive'!'_

_She just smiled and waited for him to calm down, after a minute or so his mind finally caught up with its mouth. She took his hand within hers and stared into his eyes._

"_I will always love you...and only you...you know that and I feel that...we will never let anything come between us...okay dear"_

_She searched his eyes for any understanding of what she said, and knew that he understood it too. He would of hugged her right there and now, but with food sticking out from his teeth he didn't want to chance her from 'bitch' slapping him in front of everyone!! So he just nodded his head and gave her a smile, she smiled back and they continued eating._

_ O_o_

_The next day the weather suddenly turned from sunny one moment and flat seas, to grey skies and rain with the wind getting stronger and the seas increasing in swells!_

"_WELL THAT'S AUTUMN FOR YOU...!!" _

_Dirk called out as Seta, Keitaro and he struggled to make their way to the lounge area where they set up their equipment, with each roll of the ship they would find themselves bouncing of one wall to suddenly bouncing of the oppersite side! _

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WEATHER?" _

_Keitaro couldn't believe it himself, as he walked spread-eagled down the hallway towards the lounge with his arms out front. Dirk reached the doorway and turned back while holding the frame and called back._

"_THIS HAPPENS ALL THE TIME.... IT THE CYCLONE SEASON AFTER ALL!" _

_He smiled as he vanished through the door, and Keitaro came up to the door, and before passing through muttered to himself._

_'Great....just great"_

_In the room waiting for them was Seta some scientists and the captain, who were leaning over a large table covered in maps, charts and many other various sheets of paper! Seta looked up and smiled when Dirk and Keitaro stumbled into the room, and called them over to take a seat and join in their conversation. Seta and James (the captain!) continued their talk._

"_Well....as I see it with the storm front coming up we might be able to continue with the dives until it clears.." _

_James said while holding the table with two hands to keep himself steady, Seta looked at the weather chart before looking up to James and replied._

"_Is there no way to wait until the weather calms down a bit....safe enough to continue?"_

"_Well that's a possibility... we'll just have to wait and see... once I have the next weather report I'll fill you in...until then I'm afraid that all dives are cancelled until further notice...sorry professor I know how much you want to continue...but until this storm breaks...there's nothing I can do"_

_James knew how hard it was for scientists to wait for things like this, he's been captain of this vessel for the last ten years; and seen many things happen during that time. Seta just grumbled and looked at the other two sitting there._

"_Well that's it folks until this storm breaks... there's nothing we can do about any more dives!"_

"_We're got at least until the end of next week...to gather results...and to find that location we detected last month!"_

_Keitaro felt dejected, he knew how much this meant to Seta and the rest of the crew. They hoped that this would be the one chance the he and Seta could prove to the faculty, that they weren't silly dreamers chasing after the so called 'Turtle-cult'!_

"_So we got only the next nine days to find this location on the sea floor?" _

_Keitaro didn't feel to confident in their chances in finding anything, but he could hope and dream – couldn't he?_

"_I know that look part timer.... we'll find it...just have a little faith" _

_Seta smiled before continuing. _

"_Besides that gives us time to look at all the research we have, to make sure we do a decent job once the weather clears!"_

_The storm continued for the next three days, life onboard a ship that spent most of its time rolling this way or that, and heaving to and fro made most of those not use to it either spending time in bed looking a bit 'green' or in the bathroom looking at their insides!! Keitaro felt like as if he was being punished for something that he must of did in a past life, and Seta definitely had a green tinge every time he was on deck trying vainly to light one cigarette after another; saying that the nicotine helped him to keep down food – or the whiskey he kept in his room!_

_Dirk and Max on the other hand took it all in stride like seasoned pros, and would torment them at meal times gaping at them with stuffed faces and trying to see who would break first and run to the bath room to hurl! Which meant Keitaro would win hands down and Seta coming a close second! Kaolla didn't think this was all that nice every time they did that so, she 'added' her gift to breakfast one morning with her 'special' monster-black-death chilly peppers. _

_The end result was half the crew five minutes after consuming the meal would run like death was behind them, and the fight for the few toilets on board; meant that those who lucked out had to 'hang' over the side of the ship!! Which in a storm wasn't the safest thing to do..._

_**But when you had to go.... you had to go!?!**_

_It wasn't pretty seeing grown men and women fighting for privacy to relieve themselves, when 'both' ends of your body had to eject its contents!! Not pretty at all! But Keitaro and Seta got their 'revenge' thanks to Kaolla, who didn't care as long as no one touched her bananas!!_

_All's well that end's well – well with both 'burning' ends... They weren't to judge, but they had a good laugh. And Dirk and Max learnt a very valuable lesson: Don't mess with Kaolla's love interest!! _

"_Nuff said wahine!" was Max's only reply._

_ O_o_

_The storm raged on until the fifth day; as soon as it came – it suddenly disappeared? Max told them that this was normal as he began to prepare 'Penny' for that morning's dive, Dirk was already on board prepping the equipment as Seta and Keitaro got on board before Max could lift it over the side and into the water. Keitaro took his seat at his usual place and ran through his checks, and Seta did like wise turning around he looked at him._

"_Keitaro you grabbed the co-ordinates Kaolla gave you after the meeting?"_

"_Yep! Got them right here" _

_Keitaro held up a hand and tossed said paper in Seta's direction, who caught it before it had a chance to hit the deck!_

"_Nice catch...sensei!!"_

_Keitaro laughed as Seta just looked up at him and smirked._

"_Easy grass hopper...or your sensei will make you swim with big-friendly-fish-with-big-pointy-teeth!"_

_They both laughed as Dirk came back down after securing the hatch and climbed into the pilot's chair, he smiled as he thought._

_'well this is going to be an interesting trip?'_

"_Well ladies buckle up we're off!" _

_Making sure that they were secure, Dirk started the engines and began to dive; the trip down was uneventful as it took about an hour to make the descent, and all three spent their time running through checks after checks with small talk to pass the time. Once after what seemed a life time they finally made the required depth, or to be exact once the sea bed came into view Dirk simple called out._

"_We're....here ladies!!"_

_Keitaro marveled every time he saw the view when he looked out his small port window, it wasn't like anything at all in a Disney movie!! There was no light except for the ones attached to the sub that shone out in all directions, but even then the distance was limited and the view wasn't that spectacular. The sea bed wasn't covered in sand like in the cartoons nor was it green like grass, but black and grey – it was like mud... a black/grey looking mud! What vegetation there was didn't resemble any that he has ever seen before, Dirk gave them descriptions of various plants or life forms that happen to come into view. Keitaro couldn't believe that someone who spent most of his time either eating or clowning around at his expense, would know so much about life under the ocean! He was amazed at the knowledge he had and Seta just lapped it up like some devote, he listened as he continued staring at his screen for any tell-tale signs that some thing was down here._

"_Seta can you give me the co-ordinates that Kaolla gave us"_

"_Sure Dirk... here you go"_

_Reaching back Dirk looked at the paper and started to type the numbers into the navigation computer and adjusted the direction and depth of the sub for effect, Keitaro could feel the sub begin to descend deeper into the black depths. He could feet the temperature drop rapidly, and Seta shivered and quickly donned a thick jacket he bought with him. Keitaro did the same and immediately felt the warmth as soon he zipped up the jacket , and smiled as his face began to warm. Dirk just whistled to himself as if the cold didn't matter to him, and they continued to dive deeper for about an hour._

_**Beep....beep....beep....beep...**_

_**Beep...beep....beep....beep....**_

_Keitaro just stared into his screen, and still nothing appeared each time the yellow line made a complete circle around the screen. Just a green circle of light reflected back to him, looking at Seta he saw the same expression on his friends face; and Dirk had become silent as he stared out into the black and would view an instrument or two as they fell even deeper..._

_**Beep...beep...beep...beep...**_

_**Beep....beep....beep....beep....**_

"_We should be near the region that Kaolla gave us...I just wish it wasn't in vain!"_

_Seta voiced the thing that everyone was thinking and got a nod or a word of recognition from the others to confirm his thoughts._

"_Lets hope so we only got another five and a half hours left before we have to start ascending....lets hope so!"_

_At Dirks questioning the other two renewed their determination that this had to be the one that would mean something, and silence was all that was passed as each man fell into their own thoughts..._

_**Beep....beep...beep...beep....**_

_**Beep...beep...beep...beep....**_

_'C'mon...there has to be something out there?'_

_**Beep....beep...beep...beep....**_

_**Beep...beep...beep...beep....**_

_'C'mon Penny... you're done it before girl...you can do it again!'_

_**Beep....beep...beep...beep....**_

_'I'll show those bastards back at Todai...laugh behind my back will they....'_

_**Beep...beep...beep...beep....**_

_**Beep...beep...beep...beep....**_

_**Beep...beep...beep..ping....**_

_**Beep...beep...beep..ping....**_

_**Beep...beep...ping...ping....**_

_**Beep...ping...ping...ping....**_

_**Ping...ping...ping...ping....**_

"_**WAIT!"**_

"_**I'VE GOT SOMETHING...GUYS I'VE GOT SOMETHING!!"**_

_Keitaro could off launched himself into space if he didn't remember that he was still buckled into his seat, and he was in a sub eighteen-hundred feet under the sea!! Seta quickly unbuckled himself and crawled over to see, with both men staring at the screen they watched; as the yellow line spun clock-wise. And before them with each 'ping' sound a shape came into view each time the sound echoed the shape on the screen grew larger, and larger until it filled nearly half of the screen. The sound of the repeating echos within the sub was both intoxicating and terrifying, all three of them had huge grins and slapped each other on their backs congratulations done they got back to the job at hand._

"_Right...Keitaro give me the numbers"_

_Dirk called out still smiling. And started to type in the numbers into the navigation unit, the sub changed directions again but this time it didn't descend but travelled along at an increased speed? _

"_Seta keep an eye on our hull pressure...if it starts to go into the yellow let me know!" _

_Seta called back to confirm the instructions. And kept both eyes on the equipment and various gauges!_

"_Keitaro...let me know when we're at least three hundred meters out from the contact..I wouldn't like to run full speed into it!"_

"_Okay will do..Um what would happen if we did?"_

"_Lets just say that you wouldn't like the feeling...."_

_Dirk left the answer hang, as Keitaro and Seta knew exactly what will happen if they did. So Keitaro gulped and dedicated his full attention at the screen and counted out the distance in his head until he knew that they were at the correct range._

"_Dirk you can start slowing down...we're at least three hundred and twenty meters from the contact"_

"_Thanks...starting decreasing engines back to fifty percent...activating rear thrusters to seventy percent..."_

"_Speed dropping down to twenty....eighteen...fifteen...twelve...ten knots!"_

"_Keitaro what's our distance from target?"_

"_Two hundred and twenty meters!"_

"_Excellent...Seta hows the hull pressure!"_

"_Still within margin of safety...still in the green!"_

"_Great even better... we might be able to have a look around for a bit before we head topside!"_

"_Dirk... we're at one hundred and eighty meters now!"_

"_Good....decreasing rear thrusters to ten percent...engines to twenty percent"_

_Dirk was running on 'auto-pilot' giving off instructions and the others following his lead, they became the very model of submariners of past; each one dedicated to their tasks knowing that one slip would cost them their lives and the lives of their comrades. The feeling was electric and the adrenaline running through their veins feed their fears and hopes, the tension was becoming unbearable but they couldn't feel a thing!_

"_Speed now at five knots...Keitaro distance from target please"_

"_One hundred and ten meters...Herr Captain!"_

_Dirk smiled before laughing._

"_Relax Keitaro...sorry if I sound a bit off, I'm just running on automatic. Old habit kid!"_

"_Sorry...I'm so nervous that's all!"_

"_That's alright...just relax"_

"_Seta any changes in pressure?"_

"_No Herr Captain...all reading green!"_

_Seta smiled at Keitaro before grinning at Dirk._

"_Ah not you too...everything will be okay just relax we'll be there soon"_

_They all laughed and realized how much they felt so tensed and couldn't help but laugh even more, Dirk called out more instructions from them both as the time ticked on by. _

"_Distance now fifty meters Dirk!"_

_The tension was still there in their voices, but by now their adrenaline had eased._

"_Thanks...okay I'm switching on the front high-beam lamps...these suckers can penetrate up forty meters at this depth"_

_With that said Dirk switched a button and suddenly exploding from somewhere underneath them, six white long beams of light shot off into the darkness! Illuminating the unknown ahead. And all three men just stared and followed the light as they got nearer to the target, each passing moment the echoing increased to a point that the sound became one continuos long note. At which point Dirk called out to Keitaro to turn it off! The lights shone ahead and no matter how hard they stared they couldn't see anything, time passed and nothing still was seen. Keitaro looked at the radar and confirmed that they were in the right position, and for twenty minutes the tiny sub drifted back and forth along the area – and still nothing?_

"_That's strange?...We're in the right area...but nothing?"_

_Dirks' rubbed his chin and looked out into the lights, and wondered if they were missing something? Keitaro just kept looking at his screen and would look out his port window to confirm that they were in the correct location, Seta kept his eyes 'glued' to the pressure gauges daring not to look away in case the readings turned yellow._

_'I wonder what would happen if they turned red?' he thought..._

"_Now what's up...we're here...the radar confirms it...but still no visible sighting?'_

_Dirk still had no answer to this, and Keitaro was using every part of his brain to solve this puzzle. _

"_Hey Dirk maybe the radar is busted?"_

"_Nah...no chance kid...this sub along with all the equipment is the latest there is...the only other one like it is installed in a US military nuclear submarine!!"_

"_EH!!...then how did you guys get hold of one of these then!"_

_Dirk shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Keitaro._

"_Don't know kid...you have to ask Seta...he was the one who got it for us?"_

"_Seta...who the heck did you bribe to get this....what did you do...?"_

"_Whoa!!...take it easy part timer...its not like as if I sold my soul or anything"_

_Seta turned away finally from the screens and raised both arms in front of him as if Keitaro was going to throttle his neck, for something stupid that he was supposedly have done!_

"_It's not as bad as it looks...."_

"_What do yo mean not as....bad?"_

"_Let's just say that someone owned me a favor or two"_

"_Okay I'll let it slid...but I better not wake up one day at Hinata sou... and find the FBI breathing down my neck!!"_

"_Nah...don't worry...its all legal like...you don't have to worry"_

_Seta just smiled and hoped that was the end of that, Keitaro felt a chill run down his spine and knew that it wasn't the 'end' of that! At that moment a thought came into his mind – a crazy thought!_

"_Dirk I have a question?"_

"_Sure...go right ahead... we got under three hours left before we have to go topside!"_

"_Well...the radar says that we are at the target...the readings aren't wrong...and no matter what I do...the radar just confirms that we are **on** the target?"_

"_What.... are you saying that we are **on** the target?"_

"_Well that's what it says!"_

"_Hang on guys I'm going to try something...better yet buckle up its going to get rough!!"_

_The two men looked anxiously at one another and did as they were told, once Dirk saw that they were ready he bought the sub to a complete stop? A new sound was heard and it grew louder then feeling the sub underneath them start to vibrate, Keitaro and Seta could only but stare at one another then gripping the rails around them for support they stared at Dirk. Who turned around._

"_This was installed as a test the navy wanted us to try...just in case we needed it..."_

_Still not getting anything he continued as the sound grew louder, and the vibrations intensified._

"_It enables the sub to direct the engines power to act like giant pressure hoses, in effect that the water is forced through the ducts and out underneath to expose what ever is under us!"_

_Seeing nothing but blank faces in front of him, he continued._

"_Imagine a giant vacuum cleaner instead of sucking...but blowing air instead!" _

_With that analogy the other men nodded their heads in understanding, and just braced themselves._

"_But why so loud... and when will it end..!"_

_Keitaro couldn't take much more of this; and then suddenly the sounds decreased and the vibrations slowed down, then nothing but stillness. Looking out he could only see a huge cloud of grey surrounding them?_

"_Don't worry its just the sea bed that was blown up around us from the jets... it will clear up after a few minutes"_

_Dirk smiled at their nervous looks and unbuckled himself before getting up and crawled back to them, sitting down he pulled out a flask and poured himself a hot cup of coffee and offered one to each of them. They sat there drinking and eating the food that Max had given them, and waited for the sea around them to clear._

_'Hmmm...this is way better than last time... I can't believe that a man can make sandwiches way better then Shinobu!!"_

_Keitaro beamed and took another bite as he continued eating. Seta did the same along with Dirk who just sat there drinking his cup._

_'I wonder if Haruka would offer Max a job as head chef at the tea house...they would make a killing from what he can do!!'_

_'Ahh...now that hits the spot!...well my girl you did it again...well done!"_

_So deep in their thoughts they didn't realized that the sea around them had cleared, and was surprised when Dirk called out!_

"_Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!!"_

"_What's wrong now!"_

_Both men cried out!_

"_Oh nothing...give me a second or two!"_

_Dirk climbed back into the pilot seat and started the engines and gently directed the engines to face downwards, once done he applied thrust and Keitaro and Seta could feel the sub slowly rise? Dirk began to press various switches and the lamps directed their light from around them, to point directly below them..._

"_**Well fuck-me-side-ways-and-call-me-santa!!"**_

_Dirk cried out as he stared beneath him with eyes as wide as saucers, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water? Through the perspex of the floor below was a sight that could only come from the imagination of someone like Steven Speilberg or Peter Jackson (or yours truly...yeah you know it!!)._

_Keitaro and Seta rushed up and joined Dirk to stare at what he was looking at! At which all three men had eyes like saucers and mouths like fish sucking in air!!_

_Twenty feet below and directly in the lights of the sub as far as the eye could , an image of a very huge and old carving of a triangle that measured about fifty feet across with three symbols etched with two at the top – and one on the bottom? Like three very large eyes staring straight back at them! The entire area of which was uncovered was a light grey and the carvings were surprisingly colored in what could be describe as crimson paint!?!_

"_Unbelievable....I...I wouldn't have believed that something like this could exist...what..how..where..."_

_Seta's mind just looped around the same question over and over, Keitaro had a sick feeling from within and couldn't but stare at the three huge eyes gazing back at him like some long lost lover finally coming to claim what's rightfully hers' to own!! Dirk just thought that what ever they had uncovered was HUGE!!_

_Coming back to their senses the three men did what they were trained to do while on the ship the past two weeks, Dirk raised the sub to a height to enable the cameras to take shot after shot, Seta began taking readings of the area around the sight; and Keitaro operated the drill. Taking samples from the object and surrounding area, after a short time they had gathered enough information to please all the scientists on board the ship for weeks to come. The excitement was infectious and they couldn't help but smile and laugh as they went about their tasks, they would happily stay here and do what they were doing right now except that when Dirk called out they knew it had come to an end._

"_Hate to burst your bubble guys...but its time to head topside.."_

_They threw daggers at him!_

"_Hey take it easy... I like to stay but we don't have enough power...let alone the oxygen to last for another two hours...besides now we know the location, we can come back tomorrow...right?"_

_Dirk like every other male before him who was faced with certain pain or death, just flung his hands up before him and waved them around like a madman. Hoping that acting like an idiot will save him, well it worked for most men – unlike a certain manager of a certain 'all-women's' dorm mind you!?!_

_So with reluctance Keitaro had to admit that he was right and started to pack up the equipment and stow away the drill, Seta looked like he as going to cry but he too realized that they could come back down tomorrow and prepared to return to the surface. Dirk checking that all the equipment and such was put away and re-checking that the location was logged in the navigation computer, he began the ascent to the surface once he was in range he radioed the ship and told everyone above of the discovery. Passing the headphone to Seta – he explained to the delight of the ship of what they had and seen, he would of continued until Dirk told him to seattle down as he was beginning to jump around in their cramped space! Next Keitaro was on the radio and speaking to Kaolla, which for some reason Dirk decided to put their call on the subs loud speaker?_

"_Keitaro...are you alright?"_

"_Yes Kaolla....we're all fine here...wont be long till we are on the surface..."_

"_That's good... I mean....are you alright... I know its dangerous down that deep... but I hope your safe..."_

"_Hey!...It's me remember...we'll be back soon....just you wait and see..."_

"_Well you get back here soon...I...I have something for you....I...."_

"_What's wrong....We'll be back around an hours time....don't worry Kaolla"_

"_I'm not worried..its just...its just....that I ….I LOVE YOU...YOU IDIOT...I LOVE YOU!!"_

_Dirk and Seta just smiled at him and hugged each other in an imitation of a 'lovers-embrace' and blowing kisses at him. And he was blushing furiously and thought what pain and punishments he would act upon these clowns, and what he would do to make Kaolla feel at ease and erase all doubts she had – which made him blush even more at the thoughts of what he 'would' do to her once he got back!! _

_And through the speaker Keitaro could hear a commotion? Voices could be heard struggling with one another!_

"_Hey....get off...ah!...let go....you idiots!!"_

_Hearing Kaolla's voice cry out made his heart jump, until he heard other voices come through the speaker!_

"_I LOVE YOU TOO KEITARO..."_

"_ME TOO.....LOVE YOU TO SETA..."_

"_I LOVE YOU BOTH AS WELL..."_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN... YOU LOVE THEM BOTH!?"_

_Two of the voices sounded together, and he could hear them fighting and scuffling sounds were heard as they screamed and swore at one another! He could hear someone pick up the now discarded phone and speak._

"_Sorry about that...you and Seta's fan club wanted to say something!"_

_At that he looked at Dirk and Seta, who at this point had begun to imitate the fight that was taking place on the ship. And did a very good job of getting the actions in time with each blow that could be heard through the subs speakers!! Keitaro smiled and tried to keep back from laughing knowing that Kaolla would take it the wrong way, and he would have to pay dearly for it!_

"_Well we got to go....have to get ready to surface...we are nearly there...wont be longer now!"_

_He was trying real hard not to laugh as Dirk and Seta kept up their 'role-playing'!_

"_That's okay.... I can't wait to see you soon...come back fast...real fast!!"_

_He didn't need to told twice as he knew what she meant by that, before he hung up he could hear another voice – a much deeper voice?_

"_I LOVE YOU TO GUYS....I LOVE YOU ALL...!"_

"_WHAT THE....MAX DON'T YOU DARE....NO YOU DON'T YOU GORILLA...KEEP BACK.....AHHHHHHH....HELP...LET US GO...CAN'T BREATH....AHHHHHH!!"_

_Keitaro could only imagine that Max had picked up the women, and now would be giving them a huge manly sized huge that only he could do..._

_'Man how could he hug four grown women at once!?'_

_Keitaro shook his head and hung up the headset, and looked at the others laughing and smacking each others backs! He just looked on and said._

"_C'mon you two clowns I have a woman waiting for me..."_

_Sitting back down Seta followed and Dirk as well, he looked and saw them smiling to themselves._

"_I need a cigarette once I get back...can't believe that I haven't had one for about eight hours!"_

"_You know it might become your new habit...a good habit don't you think?"_

"_Hah! Wishful thinking on your part Keitaro...A man needs some vices in his life!"_

"_And I need my coffee...well that's one of many vices I have...ahem!!"_

_coughed Dirk as he continued to survey his instruments and watched as the sub continued to climb up out of the depths..._

_ O_o_

_The three men watched in silence as the sea around them began to lose its eerie grip of darkness and slowly start to fade, to be replaced with shades of green and the blue; the mist stretching out before them until they could see the sea life come into view. Many fish surrounded the sub as she climb zipping pas the perspex wondering what manner of fish was this, and if it was edible? They couldn't care less as they strained to look up and far above they could see rays of light penetrating the water like slender fingers of an angel reaching down to caress and tease, daring them to come closer..._

_For what seemed like forever without warning the sub broke the surface with a resounding crash, light poured into the sub blinding them for a moment; only Dirk had the common sense to look away and donned a pair of glasses before turning around. Keitaro and Seta blinked until they could see clearly and looking around they finally smiled at one another knowing that they survived another adventure into the unknown, hugging each other they laughed._

"_Hey don't I get a hug as well...!"_

_Dirk laughed as he passed them to climb up to the hatch, he smiled as he disappeared and a few minutes later they could feel fresh air pouring in and the smell of salt. No begin able to see anything they could do nothing but sit there and listen as they could hear Dirk talking to someone, and the next thing they felt a tug as the sub was being towed back to the ship!_

"_Hey you to...if you want you can come up and enjoy the view!"_

_Without having to be asked twice they scrambled up the ladder and carefully stepped out onto the slippery deck, holding onto the railing to prevent them from falling off Keitaro looked around. The sky was starting to turn a shade of yellowish red and the seas gave off a radish color!_

_'What we're been away that long....the sun is about to set...we left when the sun was coming up!!'_

"_Hey Keitaro look over there..."_

_Broken out of his thoughts, he looked at where Seta was pointing; the ship was in the distance its white hull giving of a slight pink color, she was gently sitting among a sea of green grass... _

_'I'm no poet!' _

_He laughed to himself, but soon that was silent as he stared at the ship and what he saw bought a smile that none of the other two have ever seen before?_

_Looking at the ship they saw one thing that would bring a man back from the dead let alone from the very depths that they had spent the day at, one thing that men would live and die for throughout history – and this was one reason that made life worth living. And feeling like a man!_

_A woman leaning on a ships rail waving at the man she loved, with a smile on her face and a tear on her cheek...._

_Yeah the three submariners could hear themselves say..._

_**IT'S GOOD TO BE A MAN!!**_

* * *

PHEW!! This was one long chapter to write, even though it only took me nearly two days to do!!

I'm sorry I wasn't going to do a OC but for some reason it just turned out that way, so don't shoot me okay!!

Thanks for the kind reviews and for the suggestions you gave, I hope to keep improving as the story continues.

Poisontomb: always a blessing with your insight and encouragement, thanks dude!

X2501: Your wish is my command...enjoy

HarimaHige: I shall try my best... that's a promise (Oh I don't do that too often?).

Well that's me for this week and I hope to get another chapter up by early next week, I'm also bouncing around another idea that I have regarding another favorite pairing I love?

Well that's all folks, take care and enjoy life. Or if not throw some eggs in her face!!

Peace

K

O_o


End file.
